Hunter's Moon
by Conman1
Summary: When 4 Yautja serial killers hide away on earth, our young Arbitrator must help create the Justice League, in order to even-up what could be one of the deadliest battles of his interesting life. note that I haven't written anything in a good long while, so criticism is needed for improvement.
1. The Bat files: Yautja

**This is just a basic info-dump chapter, and will give those of us that don't know too much about the lore, a chance to catch up a ****little.**

**Hunter's Moon**

This file should only be viewed by an official Justice League member or those with clearance by Batman: senior League Member/Founder

During ancient times, people believed that gods had visited them,

with tools and knowledge worthy of titans. Little did they know that these gifts were just toys, with a sinister goal in mind for the savage humans to grow and use as they saw fit. The "gifts" were brought to them by a race known only as the Yautja, these extraterrestrial Santa impersonators delivered all of these things for one reason: **Hunting.**

The Yautja evolved on a planet of constant dangers, due to the strange rotation of the planet, most nights would last an equivalent of two whole work days in almost absolute darkness in certain areas. This lack of light allowed them to develop two vision spectrums that they could change at will, the first would be the same as a humans but with far more definition colors included , the second is a natural alternative to thermal goggles. The gravity on their home planet is so high that every creature there, would be double the weight of similarly sized animals on earth, this high gravity forces stress onto the muscles of Yautja even when they are asleep, which makes their musculature have a density similar to concrete. Their ability to adapt to any environment cannot be stressed enough, they may breath slightly more nitrogen than humans but breath similar levels of oxygen, in short, they can have trouble breathing earths atmosphere for a few hours but will quickly adapt to the point were they can breath better than humans in their own environment. Though most prefer warmer temperatures, they can and will thrive in almost any temperature climate . Their culture at first glance may seem simple, but is far from it, Female Yautja have reigning status over almost all males, females tend to be double the standard male's height and weight, ranging from nine feet, to almost thirteen feet tall, they are treated with the utmost respect by males as this was instilled during evolution to protect, kill for, and die for the female. Females are not only capable of back-handing a locked, steel security door down a hallway, but are very intelligent, usually more so than most males, most who have at least a collage level understanding of most subjects(note: art forms are included)means that most females are budding geniuses compared to human standard intellegence. Yautja live very long life spans, the standard maximum is one century, but it has been recorded that several Yautja (note: male and female) lived to be several centuries old and could still decimate a small squad of special forces soldiers, even if they died in the process.

Ironically enough, the gestation period is usually only nine months, and they generally have developmental milestones in the same order as humans do. Yautja find recreation mainly in hunting, hunts appear to be varied depending on the subject involved, for example: rights of passage, all Yautja who are capable are required to hunt a potentially dangerous creature and take a trophy from the corpse, or whatever is left, at least once. Some hunts are preformed with the father and sons, danger will vary depending on age, other hunts may be between daughters and mothers(note: grandparents appear to be welcomed enthusiastically to hunts). This does not mean all Yautja are warriors, jobs can range from the military, security, advertisement, agriculture, business(note: small and large), diplomacy, teaching, science, medicine, and even art(note: music, plays, television, statues, ect…). Government systems run similarly to the united states but with more spacing between territories, as they hold hundreds of planets as their own and share several with other species, The most complicated parts of their government is grouping, many Yautja identify with a "clan" but are not actually related to many of their fellow clan members(note: similar to crime families with multiple families/houses as a base to their population)and are usually led by an "elder" or a group of them in most cases, the elders are democratically picked out of a certain number of candidates, and would best be compared to a mayor/governor position with a large command on local military forces(note: only one of five elders is male). Instead of presidents the Yautja peoples are led by a queen, the queens are all of the same family even if they are not related by blood(note: homosexuality is not only completely excepted but revered when it comes to children/pups of lesbians). there is no king position, only the husband to the queen, generally the husband is selected by the queen personally for qualities they desire(note: love of children, protectiveness, unquestioning loyalty, and even virginity are qualities that prevent those who are "un-worthy" to marry a queen). The queen's husband is considered royalty and treated as such but, the children are given a odd environment to grow in, they are as dotted on as they are expected to be cold-blooded killers in equal forms. there is one group amongst the Yautja, which is both strange and suspicious, they are known as Arbitrators, they are the royal families personal body guards, and the police, and the bounty hunters, they undergo training that makes any division of both Yautja and other species military training (note: my own, and even Cassandra's league of shadows training included) look like an absolute joke. Abitrators are required to be pillars of justice, truth, and even kindness, to levels that rival Clarks, they are beyond dangerous(note: no one in the league should **ever** engage a Arbitrator for whatever reason as they would be well within their rights to kill anyone royalty or not)in almost any form of combat, and equipped with the most state of the art and most well made/handmade equipment ever seen amongst their species. The most shocking of all, is that they use these skills and technology sets to get rid of one thing most of all, **crime, **in Yautja culture, doing something "dishonorable" is considered incredibly offensive,(note : calling someone dishonorable in Yautja culture is one of the most heinous insults to be uttered: recommend total silence when in combat )when crimes are commited, they take punishment to disgusting extreams, thieves have hands removed depending on the monitary value of the items,but usually death is the "equal" punishment to most crimes. Incredibly enough crime in Yautja space is dirt low due to the extream measures taken against criminals,the only crimes that seem to have **any **form of regularity are the wost of all(note: rape, domestic violence, murder, corupption, blackmail, kidnapping,slavery)(secondary note: almost all rapes are female- on- male, as well as domestic violence).

**Armaments:**The Yautjas are incredibly old and have invented technology that puts most races to shame across the board. Weapons tend to very greatly and can be under several categories,

**Medical:**

Sting-Gel: made for battlefield surgery, can be mixed with almost anything to make a glowing blue gel which pulls the wound closed, then cauterizes.

Syringes: each medical pouch holds several syringes to be used for different injuries but I have so far not identified more than half of what they are supposed to do.

Scalpels: many types of scalpels, each one can be as dangerous as any combat knife but of much higher quality, used for surgery, can be deadly.

**Close-Range:**

Double Wrist Blades: one of the most basic but deadly weapons in a Yautja arsenal, can change lengths of short, medium, and long, with only a thought and is made of unknown materials.

Singular Wrist Blade: very similar to the previous weapon but a single, slightly wider blade similar to backwards facing Katana for more precise kills, more for use in one-on-one battles but still as deadly.

Knives: usually as diverse as humans prefer, a knife for any situation.

Martial Arts: Yautja martial arts are a combination of styles similar to MMA, Sumo/ Wrestling, and boxing, adding in their sheer power makes them deadly even if they gain only a glancing blow upon the enemy, it is suggested that only those with meta-human strength should engage in fisticuffs(note:agile enough to give Night wing some challenge)(added note: able to turn Mongle into a quivering, moaning, bruise with no apparent effort)(personal note: do not make our resident hunter angry, I may not survive the experience).

Tonfa Blades: connected to their gauntlet, capable of spinning like a blender, mainly used for blocking,changes length as well(note: he is not in possession of this weapon).

**Medium-Range:**

Kombi-stick: extendable, made of unknown metals and can cleave giant monsters in half or poke clean through a titanium door, can be thrown or used to block.

Glaive: extendable, duel flat blades, same properties of a Kombi-stick

Whip: originally used for cornering dangerous animals, can "segment" into a whip of blades, cuts maliciously, extendable length

Dart Gun: fires crescent shaped, super light, darts at high speeds(faster than most hand-gun munitions), extremely deadly twenty per magazine.

Plasma Caster: Fires super-heated plasma, variable levels of charge(highest level can actually singe superman's hair slightly)accurate, shoulder mounted, duel shoulder mounted or, used like a hand-gun.

**Long-Range: **

Kombi-stick: can be thrown long-range.

Dart Gun: can be fired at long-range

Plasma Caster: can be fired at long-range

Smart Disk: thrown long-range

Shuriken: thrown long-range

**Special:**

Smart Disk: automated tracking, indestructible, thrown at any range, attempts to return to thrower, requires years of practice to not remove your head,arm,hand or cut yourself in half.

Shuriken: expands and contracts for different throws/environments, complex to use(note: most skill based weapon in his arsenal)

Mines: can be remote detonated, motion trigger, sound trigger, heat trigger,

Laser grid: portable boxes, stick to any surface, cut through almost anything

Wrist computer: a alien, portable version of the bat computer, but slightly more advanced in terms of recreational settings than justice league devices,can do almost any thing (personal note: Flash tried to play video games with it, but couldn't control it very well even after twenty minutes, seems to be designed so most things with fingers can't operate it without extensive knowledge on how to use it).

Self destruct: unknown bomb, of unknown materials, capable of destroying two city blocks in terms of yield placed inside the wrist computer with unknown activation codes.

In short, any Yautja, young or old, with less than kind reasons to be on this planet should be handled by the only Yautja senior member/founder of the Justice League or, if he is not present on the Watch Tower or planet, you should alert any available senior or founding members you can.(personal note: I am grateful he's on our side especially after what I've seen him do)

Batman, out…


	2. The Not-So-Great Escape

(please note that all dialogue is in non- human Yuatja dialect, but I threw in some words for flavor, almost all of it is in English) **Also note: mentions of rape, murder, cannibalism, and executions, no actual written violence in this chapter. Also: I **_**do not **_**support any of the previously mentioned, they are only mentioned due to needing to give the main villains a bad rap sheet, and this was the best way to do it. **

**The Not-So-Great Escape**

**ch1**

_One Year before the prologue was written by Batman:_

In the dark reaches of space you would see nothing but distant stars, however, if you take a closer look you would soon enter the invisibility field and blockade surrounding a planet at least ten times the size of earth, on this planet a trial of 4 criminals is about to take place, this trial will change the future of many species irreversibly, and the leader of this change will be not the eldest, strongest , or wisest, No, it will be led by a skilled but broken young man, this is the day his greatest hunt and greatest adventure would begin, lets start shall we?

We begin this legendary journey in a sprawling city, this city is the capital of Yautja prime, and is called **Than-guan-Vayuh'ta**, or **"The land of Midnight Air"**, this city is filled with thousands of buildings, and hundreds of sky-scrappers of many different colors, holographic advertisements make the already bright day even brighter, the city itself however is not the main setting for our beginning, but the large palace in the center of what appears to be a large, alien representation of Times Square, New York, the palace stands almost impossibly high, and is a odd combination of rectangles and spheres, but still maintains an aura of power and leadership.

Inside a incredibly luxurious, though somewhat bare room, sit's an incredibly large wall covered in one thing only, trophies. Standing just a few feet away is our young hero, though he did not originally have a name, his new parents saw fight to give the most complex name they could think of , so, for the sake of simplicity, we will call him by the human translation of his name: **Wolf.**

Wolf stands at a average height of seven feet and six inches tall, though most Yautja are incredibly colorful, our young protagonist is a shade black as dark as the shadows themselves, his abdominal area is a very dark shade of grey but has tiger-like stripes of an off-white shade, running across is body in a pattern unique only to him, his dreadlocks only go slightly past his shoulders, and are considered rather bland for even male Yautja. He is a warrior of great skill and honor, respected by his elders, admired by the less experienced, and idolized by the public to an almost religious degree in any star system. But he does not care for that, years ago he lived a painful, disgusting life, and now he's the poster-boy for what all Arbitrators should be. "How far I've come." he thought to himself somewhat self deprecatingly .

The pressurized hiss of his door being opened to his room stopped his reminiscing, he did not worry as only a few hand-fulls of other people aside from his parents could enter. Wolf glanced over his shoulder to see one of his younger brothers, **Ash** who was named such due to his ashy blue/grey eyes. "What are you doing? Your not even ready yet!? If big sister comes in here to see your not ready, she **will** throw you through the wall again, and I'll just sit by and laugh." He said with quick succession, Wolf could not help but roll his eyes, his brother Ash was always very… excitable.

Without even a word he began to put on his armor, first was his bio-mask, at first glance you would just see a plain, jet black bio-mask, but closer inspection would show the small golden marks in his language, depicting missions, hunts, and even the names of fallen foes, and friends. His mesh was slightly tighter knit, and more durable than most, but was not **really** unique. The armor he wears covers more than most sets, but not nearly enough for someone to assume he is wearing plate armor or to not be able to see his abs, the armor is covered in gold lettering like the mask as well, which contrasts with his seemingly **always** shiny amour, Ash secretly assumed he shined his amour with almost religious zeal.

At first, Wolf wished to grab his entire arsenal of equipment, but decided to only wear his wrist blades, after all, he already caught the prisoners, and they were more than likely going to be executed on galactic television immediately after the trial, **what could possibly go wrong?**

_Trial Room:_

Inside a grand hall hundreds of seats filled the spherical room with every seat full, in the center of the room exists four glass bubbles specifically for the prisoners to be held in, directly in front of them sit's a throne not as grand as the actual royal throne is, but would certainly be worthy of a queen.

Speaking of, the queen stands at a dominating and intimidating thirteen feet tall exactly, she wears stylish but effective body amour for medium protection covered by robes, her robes are a mix of hypnotic rainbow colors that mix well with her golden skin, even though many would say that at thirteen feet tall and six-hundred pounds she's built like "a brick shit-house, dipped in iron." but she actually owned a figure that was a wonderful mix of feminine and powerful.

Standing beside her on her left is her husband Claw, he is actually quite similar in appearance to Wolf, but in lighter shades of color, as well as having a purple streak across going up his forehead, and with longer dreadlocks.

To her right is her eldest daughter, and heir to the throne, Topaz, named so due to her somewhat rare multi-color skin, she stands at a quite intimidating stature of twelve feet four inches, and is known to abusive to her siblings in a sisterly way, and is usually Wolf's mission handler as she is also known for her brilliance. The rest of the queens children are spread evenly about the room, ready for anything.

Looking over to the containment cells/bubbles, we see the four most **vile** and **disgusting** **creatures** to walk in the land of the living... or at least that's the opinion of everyone else in the room.

First we have Bur-ra'kcha, a psychopathic woman who had a set of metal jaws and teeth, along with arm blades surgically implanted into her body, she eats what she kills, and that includes children.

Second up we have, Dr. Dez, a middle age woman, with grey dreadlocks at the temples. She began selling personal medical info as blackmail, and then started horrifying science experiments that would make even **Darkside**, puke like a broken hose, her mentor was also the man who changed Wolf into what he is today.

Third is Zang'-chuff or the "Cyclone", a towering, monster of a man at fourteen feet tall, wearing only a red Speed-o and is covered in scars, he is known not to speak very well, and is dumber than a group of politicians rapped in a wet paper-bag, his crimes usually incorporate murder, and ridiculously high property damage. Strangely enough, his "dredz", aren't actually dredz in the traditional sense, and is in the fashion of a Mohawk.

"Well that's what happens when you inbreed for over nine generations." Claw thinks sarcastically though with a bit of residual anger, after all, the behemoth managed to put Wolf into the hospital for several weeks and managed to use his eldest(adopted) son as a makeshift battering ram to tear down an entire mall in just five minutes.

Finally we have The Ju-kel (aka: Jackal) at eleven feet, she is the leader of this motley-crew of psychos, a genius in almost any field, she changed her name and began small... a few murders, then a female-on-male rape or two, next, some terrorism, and eventually, child rape.

The queen did not look happy… **Not. One. Bit...**

"You stand accused of some of the most despicable crimes ever committed, and even **worse**, you're all repeat offenders! **Do you have anything to say for yourselves you useless ingrates?!" **the woman roared out her question, as the queen became more enraged when she began to speak to the prisoners.

"Actually your majesty, I only did what I did to test the bodies physical limits several times over, with different subjects, and I didn't even receive a thank you." Dr. Dez said expectantly, as if waiting for an apology over a miss understood good deed. The rest of the criminals gave similar/idiotic reasons to not be treated as felons, but as **heroes**, appallingly enough.

"I simply wanted to prove that I am the greatest to have lived, and ever will live, and in but a few moments, I will do so again." Ju-kel stated calmly, which pierced the cries of mourning families and shouts of enraged kin.

"What did you say?" questioned Claw, with an undeniable tenseness in both his body and voice, as the many Arbitrators, both "on the clock" or not, tensed as well.

However the answer to the "kings" inquiry was in the form of the containment cells exploding outwards, several smoke bombs going off, and the security ship that transported them to the palace breaking through the cell lift. As soon as it happened, it was over and the smoke began to settle, Wolf's youngest sister Spark, was already hacking the navigation system on the ship when it broke through the delivery elevator, and completed so, upon them breaching the atmosphere.

"Mother, I have taken the 's logs, and I now know where they will try to hide, a far-off planet called Earth, the home world of some primitive Humans."

"Earth." Her father said, realization creeping into his voice for all present, and all watching across Yautja space to hear, "The Humans would be absolutely **defenseless** against that group of murderers!"

"We can't send the fleet as that will present us as the enemy to the Humans, but we cannot sit by and watch, as the entire **planet** is turned into their personal playground." the queen said resolutely, she would not let **her** criminals destroy innocent lives on someone else's planet, _that would just be rude._

"Then send me, my queen." Wolf's deep, and gravel-like voice surprised many present, as he did not speak much when not alone with family. "It is of fault only by me, that they were allowed to escape, I allowed the blockade to be lax, and I did not check the auto pilot of their transport, to see if it had been tampered with, please allow me to hunt down these weaklings myself in order to reclaim my now lost honor." Wolf had unknowingly, just increased his already high standing with his people, due to anyone with half a brain cell knowing that there was **nothing** he could have done, it also helped that several of his bandages were visible under his camo-mesh from his still healing injuries.

"Very well my son... you will be sent to earth to gather any assistance you may require, and you will kill the beasts were they stand! They had a chance at a **fair** trial, but they rejected **my** good-will, now they are wanted **dead**, and **only** dead! Record their deaths and broadcast it across **all** empire channels for **everyone** to see!" the queen commanded with a deep sense of pride in her son, and rage towards these, **vermin****,** that dare defile the lives of the innocent in such ways and with such pride. "Remember the Dark-one's creed my son."

**"M-di h'dlak,m-di h'chak."**(**No fear, no mercy**) Responded Wolf with a cold determination that chilled **everyone** present, to their very bones.

_On the way to a space pit stop:_

_Direction__: Earth_

Ju kel sighed in self-satisfaction of not only getting the last laugh, but **also** humiliating the Arbitrator who captured them, she knew that even if they did send **him**, he would be all **alone**, and he **barely** survived an encounter with each one of them **separately**, he wouldn't last a minute against all **four**! Her happy (IE: psychotic) thoughts were soon interrupted by Zang-chuff, "Zang-chuff… need go… bathroom now… oops!... to late, Zang-chuff make **big** accident!" Ju- kel began sighing to herself again but this time, it was in deep depression.

"So **close** to a perfect escape" she thought to her self, now she had to make it **absolutely** clear that the consoles were **not** toilets!

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed, try to guess who all the killers are based off of.(a hint: 3 are from games, and 1 from marvel comics)**


	3. The Big Meet and Greet

**Please know, there will be no violence in this chapter **

**(****word **= emphasis on the word)

(_word _= thoughts)

**The Big Meet and Greet**

_On Earth:_

Today was not a very nice day, most of the teams to win gold medals in the Olympics were for the dreadfully boring sports and there was absolutely **nothing** good on TV, oh… and also, the sky was covered in black clouds, cities were on fire, people were screaming, pretty much a textbook alien invasion for a movie… but the problem was, this was **real! **After Batman: aka Bruce Wayne, and Superman: aka Clark Kent helped free the last Martian alive, a green, shape-shifting, space man with a thing for blue underwear by the name of J'onn J'onzz, who had escaped the wrath of the invaders to warn Earth, but was captured by the advanced agents sent to wait for him. Currently our three heroes were flying through a non-descript desert canyon, looking for a place to rest and strategize, when suddenly, a squadron of alien fighters attacked, ambushing our three heroes. Superman tried to protect the bat-plane and fight the aircraft, but there was simply to many fighters to be both offensive and defensive, suddenly a woman with large, bird-like wings and a raptor like helmet, flew into a fighter with a crackling mace full of energy, that slammed down and practically annihilated the air craft into oblivion. During the battle, the bat-plane took a particularly nasty hit on the wing, and they were forced to crash-land. As Batman began to help J'onn out of the co-pilot seat, he watched the fight between the two flying heroes and the alien crafts, he also noticed a red blur moving at the corner of his vision. "Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?" inquired Batman to our resident Martian, "I sent a telepathic distress signal to any heroes who could come to our aid." responded J'onn while sitting on a large rock in the hopes his head would stop spinning. However, as a Green Lantern and several other new heroes arrived, he felt a mind unlike anything he had felt before, it was the definition of alien, nothing like Humans or Martians, which are very similar but different, also, this mind was in **space,** and he wasn't even focusing that hard! The Martian began probing at this alien's mind, and what he found both awed, terrified, and relived him.

_Wolf's Ship:_

Wolf's ship was as black as the void of space, it's appearance was of the standard three claws, all pointing forward. His personal ship was the length of a human luxury jet, not a 747, but certainly not small in any regard, and was a bit wider than most, having three levels and five rooms for the owner, being the second eldest child to a **queen** begets luxury, especially if you're in such a painful, thankless and sometimes,(but most especially in his case)loveless, job of being a Arbitrator.

We will find our protagonist preparing his equipment:_ Dual/single wrist blades? Check. Whip? Check. Dart Gun? Check. Mines? Check. Laser grid boxes? Check. Medical pouch? Check. Two of his favorite knives? Check. Kombi-stick? Check. Glaive? Check. Left Shoulder, mounted Plasma Caster? Check. Hand held Plasma Caster? Check. Smart Disk? Check. Shurikens? Check. Net Gun?** Double Check!**_ After all , the queen **did** specifically say that she wanted them to suffer for their crimes, this was definitely **not **some small form of petty revenge, **nope**, definitely not. When he arrived in the cockpit, and he realized that he was almost within the atmosphere of earth and didn't know it, he almost rubbed the back of his head in sheepishness after discovering he had spent an hour and a half, picking the weapons he wanted. As he began to Monitor earth, he noticed the irregular pattern of whether, seemingly centered over different points, "_No_" he realized with a start, these places were **producing** the smog like clouds, it would be quite dark there, but he wouldn't be hindered, his bio-mask allowed him hundreds of vision modes, plus his own. It is at this point, he begins to feel a presence in his mind, he had experienced this a few times before, several species in **this** galaxy alone, had telepathic abilities, he wondered if this was a Martian that was trying to contact him, so he sent his thoughts in the most prominent human language he knew(somewhat): English, _"Who… might… you be?" _unknowingly allowing his natural curiosity to slip into his mental voice which still maintained it's gravely quality, and the incredibly deep tone. As soon as he said that however, he was bombarded with images of Mars's destruction, and the currently going on, invasion of Earth, like some of the science fiction films his siblings were so obsessed with. _"Can You Help Us? Please!" _The tired but urgent mental voice asked with all of the humility it could muster, this managed to pull on our heroes heart-strings a little, he never liked to leave people in their time of need, that would be cowardly, and he is no coward! He decided that he would help save the world **first**, **then** go kill the psychopaths who were already on the planet he was saving. He then proceeded to send as many of his memories of combat as he could, little did Earth know, this was the moment where it gained a powerful ally, the likes of which they had never seen before.

_Back With the Heroes:_

J'onn could not hold back the startled gasp that came from his mouth, then again, who could? He saw the memories of a man who was apart of species that was not only ancient, and powerful, but **thriving**! J'onn would be the first to admit that there is something wrong with their new ally mentally, who in their right mind would hunt those…those… **Monsters! **And they did that for **fun!?** J'onn would also be the first to admit, that he was also relived that the alien coming to help, is not unlike the Green Lantern, admittedly **much** more dangerous, but still. "Woa big green! Are you alright?" Inquired the man who arrived by running up the side of the canyon who answered by the title of "Flash".

"I have just found a new ally to assist us against the invaders." All those present looked to him in curiosity that was blatantly obvious, Batman the most.

"Which direction is he coming from, and how long until he gets here?" The Bat questioned none too kindly. The Martian wasn't even affected by his rudeness and responded with one word,

"Up."

"What?" the heroes collectively asked in confusion, and J'onn was more than happy to clarify.

"He will arrive in a few moments, and is coming from space."

"Is he a Green Lantern?" Batman, suspicious as usual, questioned, but was answered by John Stewart.

"No, there are only three lanterns that patrol this sector, I'm one of them and the other two would have told me if they were coming back to earth." he responded resolutely.

"So he's an alien." Said Superman with mild surprise, "Is he a Martian?" the question was answered with the shake of a green head,

"I do not know **what** he is, but I do know that he is similar to Lantern in the sense of being a patrolling space officer, apparently four dangerous criminals of his species have already arrived on earth before this started, and he has told me that he wishes to help us, in return for us helping him catch these criminals when we are able."

"We don't have time to go after inter galactic shop-lifters, especially when most of us have our own cities to protect!" Said Batman angrily, but was somewhat cowed when J'onn responded with the statement of

"The criminals he is after could potentially destroy not only this planet, but any planet they decide to pick next."

That sentence was punctuated by a smaller squadron of alien fighters cresting the nearby ridge and began firing upon them, the heroes were prepared to fight off the aircraft but were beaten to the punch by six balls of sizzling, blinding, blue light that seemingly crumpled, and melted the ships, **at the same time!** The heroes began to hear a electric crackle behind them and they all turned suddenly, but were not quite prepared for what they saw. "By Zeus's bolts!" quietly exclaimed Wonder Woman amongst the equally shocked heroes, as the ship finished de-cloaking, the soon-to-be Justice League were surprised by how unique the ship was, let's look at their thoughts shall we?

_"I didn't even hear it and it was barely twenty feet behind us!"_ thought Superman,

_"I've never seen any ship like __**that**__ in the guardians records even once."_ That was Stewart, Flash was much more child-like

_"Dude! That was so freaking' cool!", _

_"Need to figure out the structural weaknesses it may have." _three guesses on who thought that,

_"I wonder if Thanigar can work out a deal with whoever these guys are, because that was really, __impressive."_ Hawkgirl spoke from experience, due to being in the Thanigarien military,

_"Is this what we have missed by cutting ourselves of from man's world, such technological wonders, I do hope that his kind at least treats women as equals."_ thought Wonder Woman, not knowing how well she hit the nail on the head. Soon the ship landed just a silently as it hovered, the main section of the ship had a ramp beginning descend from it, and soon the heroes waited with baited breath to see the alien ally they had just gained.

_Wolf's Point of View:_

As He descended the ramp, he had his bio-mask analyze the allies he just gained. First was the one wearing dark body amour and strange hood, scans pointed to him not having any special abilities like some of the humans do, he did however have a peak human body and a very advanced mind, according to the files he was pilfering out of all of the planet's wireless networks, they all pointed to him using his physical abilities and mental prowess to force his enemies to **believe** he was beyond human, he began to scan the equipment he carried, and was confused as to why almost all of his weapons could not be used lethally, was he not a vigilante? Wasn't his purpose to go places were the law can't, and do things they either can't or won't do? He then analyzed some recurring foes and decided that the "Batman" was actually very noble, many enemies like a "Mr. Freeze" or "Poison Ivy" were just humans with a cruel life story, he decided to see if he could help them later, and prevent them from doing something they or Batman might regret, like murder. However Wolf was appalled by the idea that a man like this "Joker" was still alive simply because they thought a trial would be better than killing him immediately even though most countries on this planet have the death penalty, this man had a kill count that could rival his own but with one difference, **all **the kills were **innocents.**

Wolf would vomit over that appalling information later, next he scanned the one known as "Superman" a orphaned Kryptonian, who was sent to Earth to survive, due to radiation he unknowingly absorbed on his way to earth, plus his alien biology granted him unique photosynthetic abilities, for example, with the larger amount of yellow sun radiation he absorbs he gains a small boost to all, of his many abilities, but when under a red sun he slowly looses his power as he can't absorb the energy correctly, Wolf assumed that when put under a blue sun, his power would sky-rocket.(I know this isn't how sunlight actually works as I am a huge nerd, but that's how his powers are explained)Superman's enemies seem to always have powers except one, Lex Luthor, a successful business man, too successful if you asked anyone with a brain, he was even convicted several times, but simply bribed or threatened the families of every judge, there is also a man by the name of Dark-side, apparently a world conqueror, the name seemed familiar… as a matter of fact it was his great-great-grandfather who turned his planet into a floating fire hazard, apparently he was all talk. It seems due to Dark-side's machinations, Superman became a mindless puppet but was saved by Batman, his younger cousin super-girl, and his mate Lois Lane.(Can't remember who un-mind controlled him so… yep! creative license!) Still very guilty about that one it seems.

After that is a Human woman with what appears to be a mix of metal amour, and a swimsuit, initial scans estimate that she is capable of feats similar to Superman and she had the stance of a experienced warrior, along with being six feet and five inches tall, after analyzing her amour he discovered she is apart of a "women-only" society that kills any men that arrive to their island, apparently they are considered immortal, and his scans won't confirm or deny this which is actually very frustrating to him, she has two objects attached to her golden belt, a short sword, and golden rope of unknown quality and fabric,(took some things from the new 52 to flesh out her outfit and to make it look somewhat Greek, along with the amour)

Next we have a human of average height with a lithe build, he is known as the "Flash", and a opening scan shows that his entire body works faster than most, which would also explain his moniker of "the fastest man alive", has fought many non-powered villains, and once challenged Superman to a race, but it was interfered with, as well as ending in a tie.

After that is another woman of average build, wearing a yellow shirt, and green pants, hawk shaped helmet and has actual **wings** protruding from her back. Hawkgirl, a investigator/superhero for Louisiana with the stance of a experienced solider, a pointed mace made from NTH metal, can electrify with a mental command of the user.

To Hawkgirl's right, we have a black Human of average height, and muscular build and glowing green eyes, and a strange uniform/flight suit, with what would be classed as a "buzz-cut", if Wolf remembered what his youngest, human brother's hair style was called. Scans identified him as a Green Lantern, essentially a Arbitrator but with different codes and systems for dealing with threats, His real name is John Stewart, an apparently, famous human solider, and received the highest honor they possibly can and then became a Green Lantern which can use his ring against other lantern groups and inter-galactic crime(correct me if I'm wrong on if that their "jobs" or not ).

Finally, we have J'onn J'onzz, the last Martian alive, he stands quite tall, with green skin, a slightly longer head, reddish/orange eyes, and a flowing blue cape with boots, scans depicted strong telepathic and telekinetic abilities, as well as being able to shape-shift into anything he can imagine.

_ Everyone else's Point of View:_

When their new "friend" came down the ramp, they first noticed the large metal boots that cover up to the shins, the **really** large metal boots, the shin guards were of a shiny black metal that nobody present could place, next was the outer thigh protection of the same shiny metal, but stranger still, they began to notice what looked like metal fishing net covering the parts under the shin guards and on the inner thigh, it was tightly nit enough to bring protection but not in the sense that chain-mail is nit, his skin looks somwhat reptilian in nature, but just as smooth as a Human's, aside from the many scars upon what was actually, an **eight pack**, his abdominals hold a dark grey coloring but is not nearly as dark as his skin, they notice he has white stripes but are not of a "pure white" shade. Next they notice the chest amour with several gold letterings of an unknown language, the chest piece seems much like the leg amour in the sense that it is formed into "slates" going downward, like siding on a house, and covers half of what it should normally they also see more of the strange netting. The creature has equally long arms, but they're not just long, there're **huge!** It's biceps could easily put any action movie actor to shame, they also notice the strange gauntlets it wears, one for each arm, a mix between a rectangular box and a bracelet strapped over the "under-glove" covering. They also especially noticed the god-damn **cannon** on his shoulder, and the one holstered to his chest plate, along with a belt of assorted goodies that makes Batman's look like he procured it from a Toys R' Us return bin. They finally noticed the mask, with several gold letterings splashed on it with no real order, the soulless black eye lenses, and tubes connected to a unseen apparatus on his back along with what appears to be dreadlocks, with a few carrying miniature bracelets. Each step is surprisingly silent for it's incredible size, while many of the heroes present have fought large robots and aliens, even Diana having fought large mythical creatures, they had never really seen a creature so tall **and** muscularly proportioned without being ridiculous looking, Bane being a prime example.

They are given a surprising shock when the alien speaks English, "Have come for… criminals, will help fight for…hhmm." At this point the heroes are shocked at how gravely and **deep** his voice is, easily on par with or surpassing Batman's in intimidation factor, but they all noticed his trouble in finding the word he required,

"Assistance." Batman supplies helpfully, as well as trying to see the motives of the new enigma on **his** planet.

"Yes? Yes. All not… be Arbitrators, when criminals… found will uhg.." at this point he began to struggle with his words, but the heroes were surprised that even though **he** was helping **them**, he still wished to compensate them for their assistance against **four** criminals, that somewhat endeared him to the seven heroes present as well as scaring them somewhat, with the collective thought of,

_"He still thinks it's going to be hard to find, and beat them even with all eight of us? They might be a dangerous as J'onn said."_

"Pay us?" Superman questioned/supplied and was almost flattered.

"Yes" Responded their strange new found friend,

"What will we call you? We don't even know your species' name, much less your own." said Hawkgirl with resolution in her voice, she wouldn't treat this newcomer as a disposable grunt, especially when he was helping them out of the goodness of his heart.

"Me…am Yautja. Ooman language to… easy, and no… parts to speak me name.

_"Parts?" _they all wondered silently, though it did explain the strange, and somewhat terrifying clicking sounds he made even when he stopped talking,

"Do you… perhaps have a translation of your name that we may call you by?" inquired Wonder Woman trying to be as kind as possible to the man from beyond the stars.

"Wou… Wuy… Wol… Wolf." He finally, and firmly responded after a few failed attempts,

"Your **name** is Wolf? That's like, uber cool, and it's not even a code name!" exclaimed Flash with as much sci-fi nerd enthusiasm as he could allow in a public setting. "But uh.. Hey, what's Yautja **mean** anyway, is there like a… translation or definition?" He asked curiously, while internally, his inner Trekker was doing a happy dance with a odd white stain on the front of his jumpsuit's crotch. Wolf quickly began moving to the edge of the cliff to observe their surroundings, and began taking in the alien world he had only ever seen in documentaries, taking time to think of which human word fit best in his admittedly limited vocabulary of the language, and responded with what he believed to be the perfect one.

"Predators"

**Wow! That took longer than I expected, but fear not gore lovers! The violence shall commence quite soon! :) (as in… next** **chapter soon )**

**Also, I updated the grammar that I could find, but please do point out anything that comes up as incorrect and I'll fix it. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Shh! Hunting Inwaders!

**(Word=**emphasize the word)

_(__Word_thoughts)

(***Word***= sounds)

**I always did wonder if a loony toon could influence a sci-fi, horror genre movie, I was sort of right. (Violence galore today!) **

**Shh, Hunting Inwaders!**

We find our heroes attempting to get over the shock of this obviously, **alien,** space cop, coming to earth **just** to help, as well as being able to speak English,(somewhat) without any telepathic abilities. Soon after that J'onn began to speak of how he, and his people fought against the invaders, and told them of the biological weapon they invented.

"So lets whip up another batch of that gassy stuff, then me and Superman will go around the world dropping it in their laps" said Flash with confidence, but the idea was denied by J'onn.

"The flowers I needed were destroyed during my arrival, and even then, we don't know if Earth's atmosphere would carry it, or if it would just float uselessly in one area."

"Then we should destroy the cloud factories to hinder their troop's movements!" said Wonder Woman with the confidence of a commander on the battlefield, but was immediately rebuked by Green Lantern

"Listen here lady! This is no time for rookies in-" but he was shut up by a loud ***Smack!*** and the fact that he almost went into the dirt face-first, along with the absolutely stunning pain in the back of his head. To the others present it looked like Wolf simply cuffed him, upside the back of his head, but his head, and his whole **body** snapped forward, like he was **punched!** The others began trying to calculate the physics behind what **should **have been a gentle but firm slap, and came to the simultaneous conclusion of,

_ "He must be stronger than his already impressive physique suggests. I wonder how strong he really is?"_

Their thoughts were stopped there, when Wolf began to speak while fiddling with, what looked like an advanced wrist computer. "Need all help… us find, tough… battles ahead."

"Um… what are you doing?" asked the ever curious sci-fi(Star Trek, for those who don't know) nerd, Flash and, failing to look over his shoulder due to his height, simply stood next to him.

"Making… wrote, words... translator." he responded without even looking at him, some were going to question how effective writing your words would be during a fight, but were answered when a holographic screen appeared, in a shining red, soon he began speaking in his own language which was also filled with several ***Clicks*** as if they were words themselves, immediately after he finished speaking, words in his language appeared as well, unfortunately, none of them understood a single letter, but before any of them could voice this however, the strange alien letters appeared to shift and change into the English translations, which read as such(for now, whenever Wolf "speaks" it is actually his wrist computer's talk-to-text function, because I hate writing broken sentences.)

"I believe that we should be cautious of any "Humans" we may encounter, as J'onn did say that they stole his people's shape shifting capabilities, more than likely they already have agents in your governments, but all I need is a few of their corpses, and I shall create a enzyme that will disrupt their atom's structure, as they appear to be quite unstable, however... we may worry about such things later, for now we must destroy the factories. I suggest, a team of Flash and Green Lantern, a team of Superman and Hawkgirl, and a team of myself, Batman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn" at first, they were surprised by all the information he had already thought of, but soon, the information began to **really** sink in, especially with Superman.

"Senator Carter… the nukes… I did all of this, and I shook hands with Carter's killer."

"Actually Superman, I am detecting large telepathic epicenters... they more than likely require constant information, to stay "in-character", these places are also marked on my map for when we are finished." supplied Wolf who happened to know full well, that the power of guilt could crush **anyone**, no matter how strong.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you'd be the largest team, which means you'd be the biggest target." said Green Lantern cautiously, as he didn't want to get bitch-slapped again by a unknown alien.

"Precisely, we will be attacking one of the largest factories... this means we will encounter more prey, and they will likely be more heavily armed, if we are explosive enough, they will be distracted, which will give you the chance to accomplish your own tasks." The heroes were frankly surprised, it seemed like he had to deal with invading forces on a planet before.

_ Eleven minutes later: _

We soon find our largest team, only a few kilometers from the Egyptian pyramids, watching and waiting for J'onn and Wolf to return from their scouting mission, imagine Batman's face when he saw Wolf go almost **perfectly **invisible!(he was **totally **jealous!) Wonder Woman was awed that technology, could now compete with magic, soon both of our intangible, and/or, invisible heroes returned, "There is no unguarded entrances in, or out of the structures." Diana was quietly seething in the corner.

"Hiding right now is ineffective, and is the cowards way! We should strike now!" she then noticed Wolf trying to get her attention and gestured to the message he had made.

"A **good** warrior knows to **always** be patient for opportunities." At first, Diana felt upset that maybe her mother was right about all men, even those from the stars, but decided to finish reading his message to her."A **better** warrior knows when to **make** opportunities." Diana looked up to Wolf's bio-mask and saw him jerk his head in a "Go on!" motion... and that was all the permission she needed, as she flew out from behind cover, grabbed one of the walkers by it's insect-like leg, and began to use it as over sized club upon the invaders!

The very **very**, one-sided battle ended with the walker/club, breaking a giant hole in the wall. A few moments later and our heroes were notified by J'onn, that both teams had completed their objectives but had been captured, our heroes managed to make it to the main power room and found the power source easily enough, but were split up by a closing security door, "No! Batman! Wolf! Hold on!" before Wonder Woman could bust down the door however, ***PEW* *Zatt* *POW***, a barrage of laser fire could be heard on the other side,

"Diana… they…" J'onn tried futilely to find proper words for the situation.

"Oh, by the gods! No!" she yelled out.

"We need to go now Diana, before they catch us, we still have a chance to stop them and rescue the rest of them." supplied the last Martian, trying to ensure Wonder Woman did not lose hope. Unfortunately, as soon as they escaped the complex they were caught by a large squad sent to investigate, and were sent along with the other heroes to meet the leader, **The Impirium.**

_ On the other side of the door:_

Our two dark protectors were in a **bit** of a bind, at least twelve laser rifles pointed directly at them, anyone else would be terrified, but not these two! They saw this as a way to get a feel for each other, and their skills. Batman immediately threw down a flash grenade, and grappled upwards to the rafters while Wolf cloaks himself, and un-sheaths his wrist blades with an ominous ***TERCHING!*** Chaos soon set in among the squad, as both of their targets had just disappeared!

The first to go, was stuck though the back by two invisible blades, with a terrifying ***SCHLIP!* *SPLASH!*** and was hoisted into the air high enough, that his feet didn't even touch the ground, his allies attempted to shoot his invisible attacker... but he was used as an effective meat-shield instead, while Wolf slipped away without a scratch. _"One down, eleven to go!"_

They both thought with a competitive glee, all the while, Batman intensely analysed everything he could about his new "friend".

The second and third were pinned crotch-to-crotch, and chest-to-chest, into the wall, by an invisible force, but that was soon revealed as a de-cloaking Kombi-stick. _"Three down, nine to go!"_

Batman was not to be out done, in the commotion, he had laid out two rope traps and used his own weight to lift them up to chest level while Batman was quickly lowered to the floor, he quickly crashed their heads together with an almighty. ***CRACK*** _"Five down, seven to go!"_

The next kill was quite spectacular, one of the solders was firing blindly in every direction with panicked movements, and even managed to wound one of his own, he was soon cut from shoulder-to-hip, by a large shuriken that was now embedded in the wall and his rifle was pinned opposite of the shuruiken by several bat-a-rangs. _"six down, five to go!" _

The rest of the squad died in a blur of plasma and bat-shaped explosives, that left the hallway **covered,** in the gore of one of the **best** duel assassinations of a single group, that simply **can't** be described with words! (After getting their stuff back)Our two heroes, who were carrying the needed energy device, began to tamper with it, and soon started to head towards the main base to get rid of the rest of the clouds, and to free their friends.

_ Impirium Main Base:_

Our lovable heroes were currently restrained, and were forced to watch as the Impirium, (A disgusting creature, that looks like a jelly fish had a **freaky** one-night-stand with a plate of jello) tortured J'onn into telling him where the power sources main component was located. Up in the rafters a plan was made "You implement the altered power source, then free our new friends, and I shall kill everything else in the room" (Alright… so it wasn't a **great **plan, but it's better than nothing.")

"Alright." responded Batman resolutely, even if he was curious on how well he could handle himself in a face-to-face battle with multiple opponents. They leaped into action, and soon Batman was starting to free the other heroes, but couldn't help noticing Wolf fighting off waves of enemies, as did the other heroes.

** Batman: **_"His movements are too fluid to be mechanical, but too precise to be organic, and his moves show plenty experience that I've only ever seen within the League of Shadows. Just what **is** he anyway?"_

** Superman: **_"His heartbeat and breathing are completely stable! He's fighting off at least sixteen men at once!"_

** Hawkgirl: **_"Holy crap! He makes most Thanigarien warriors I've ever met, look like a bunch of flat-footed pussies!"_

** Wonder Woman: **_"If his people have a combative deity, then he is most certainly a demi-god! Or at the very least an avatar to it."_

** Green Lantern: **_" I'm __**really**__ glad I didn't try to pick a fist-fight with him after he slapped me. Holy shit! Can he teach me how to do that combo?"_

** Flash: **Flash wasn't thinking anything coherent, mainly due to the fact that his inner nerd... just had the mother-of-all nerdgasms. (In the comics that he is in, he is usually portrayed as a devoted Star Trek fan,for some that didn't know.)

For Wolf it was just a symphony of movement, **Stab, Twist, Punch, Back-kick, Leg sweep, Duck under smart disk, Fire plasma caster, Back-flip, power slide, Uppercut. **Until eventually, only one solider remained.

Even though he was missing a leg, he still maintained his persona of a native American solider, crawled up to the Impirium, and simply whimpered "It ain't no man!" and began to beg his leader for safety, until…

His head exploded, and his brains splattered onto the Impirium as he was escaping. His ship began to try taking off but **that **idea, **and** the ship, were immediately obliterated, by Wolf's own cloaked ship which used a liberal amount of plasma bolts/balls, like a bad plumber uses Drain-O. People were cheering and shouting, as the army began freeing those kidnapped by the invaders, it also helped the celebratory feeling that the Impirium's ship, as well as the other alien ships were exploding like fireworks

It was raining debris, spaceships, and dead alien corpses… **Hallelujah!**

** And that's a wrap! I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it was shorter than the others, but I had a lot of things to do today.**

** This chapter was updated as well, please keep pointing out any grammatical errors you find. Thanks! **


	5. The Opening, The Back-Story

**(Dr. Farnesworth's voice) Good news everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, NeoNazo, we now have a sidekick/partner to Wolf(**_**any **_**OC ideas **_**will **_**be taken into consideration), also, check out his story of "Young Justice: The Hunter" It's probably the **_**Best**_** Crysis crossover out there right now and you guys should really support it, as it's a very well done story and even has the main character as an OC who **_**isn't **_**a horrible pile of crossover feces(that means shit, for those who don't know)and **_**isn't **_**just a renamed, slightly palate-swapped version of a cannon character. A question though… How do you feel about roaches?**

_**Most**_**chapters from now on will be, **_**two**_**Justice League episodes or the equivalent of that run-time, per**-**chapter.(that includes two part episodes, which are counted as two episodes. Ex: Blackest Night, Enemy From the Deep, ect. Shall be **_**ONE **_**chapter.) For now, let's just enjoy this totally, friken**-**awesome, Justice League introduction that we all loved from our late childhood, to mid**-**teenage years! I may, or… may not put this into every chapter, depending on how you feel about it.**

**(Word = **emphasizes the word)

(_Word _= thoughts)

**(*Word*=** sounds)

(Word: = intro)

**The Opening, The Back-story**

**The Opening**

Black screen:

Trumpets begin to sound as the sun rises slowly:

As more light pours in, eight silhouettes come into focus, and are walking forward confidently with their backs to the sun:

Trumpets begin to pick up pace, silhouettes are fully in focus, you can now identify each one by their outline:

Trumpets and drums reach a crescendo, screen flashes white:

1)A man with a pointed cowl and a flowing cape that reaches to the floor, throws a bat-like weapon down an alleyway:

2)A woman blocks multiple bullets using only her magical bracelets:

A man begins charging a glowing ring with a large green lantern and holds both, high and proud:

3)A muscular man with a cape punches down a large wall with little effort, and flies off:

A green dragon begins to coil, starting to transform and morph into a man with reddish/orange eyes:

A red and yellow streak blurs past, and the camera soon focuses along side it, to reveal a man running impossibly fast:

A woman with bird wings and a mace soars proudly through the morning sky:

4)A tall creature with dreadlocks stands in front of a group of civilians as he faces an army of evil alone, shot changes to his side when he flings his arm into center shot, blades extended, shot changes to a backwards facing, over the shoulder, to show the civilians have taken up arms as well, they all charge the army with defiance on their faces, love in their voices, and courage in their hearts, all of this is instilled into them by the strange warrior who is **leading** them, but is also **fighting,** right-along-side them:

The final shot is a pan backwards of all the heroes standing triumphantly on a plateau, with the "Big Four" standing in the center of the group, thousands of people are below them, giving them their **reason** to fight, the people don't **fear **them, the people **empower **them, the people **are** them:

** (Wow! I actually got a little nostalgia-choked-up during that whole thing! But lets get to the story!)**

**The Back-Story**

_ Five days after the failed invasion:_

_ Number of deceased: 100(all military)globally._

Today was a wonderful day to be alive, the sun was shining, birds were chirping , people in traffic were saying **wonderful **things to each other like,

"Get off the road, you epileptic asshole!"

"I hope you burn alive right next to pool of water you shrimp-dicked fucknugget!"

" I'm going to rip off your nipples, and gargle on your blood!"

(in a Boston accent) "I'm gonna' use ya' skull as an athletic cup for ma' herpe covered genitals!"

Okaayyy… not **everybody **was happy but hey, they **were** stuck in traffic. Our main focus however, should be pointed to space, and the **giant** satellite that **nobody** with a Wall-Mart grade telescope can notice, apparently!(That always got on my nerves. It's not stealthy, if everybody **sees it **and **knows** it doesn't belong there! But, I digress) Over the past five days, our beloved heroes began helping clean up the planet along with several lesser known ones, though nobody had actually seen Wolf during that time, the U.N did receive a large shipment of small tubes, with instructions to open them on top of tall buildings, or out of airplanes in their respective countrie's major cities in order to get rid of the rest of the invaders, along with the heroes agreeing full heartedly, some questioned why he hadn't been seen, Flash then proceeded to pull a story out of his **ass **about how, Wolf was coming back with a government official, to negotiate an alliance with earth, not actually knowing that was exactly what was going on(super cool, but obvious seg-way narration powers, **Activate!**)

_ Yautja Prime:_

_ Throne room:_

"What!?" was the scream of surprise from all of Wolf's family, who were shocked that he saved an **entire **planet, granted… this wasn't unusual, as Wolf has helped save planets before along side several teams of Arbitrators, but he had not done so in quite some time, and with so little help. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, by all of you, and nearly destroying my ears, I wish for you , mother to come to earth with me, along with Spark and Topaz." Wolf's blue-ish colored sister was the first to ask questions, like

"You irresponsible idiot! You just **left** a planet, **alone** with those four monsters after said planet just survived an **invasion**!?" less of a question more of a statement but… that's just how sisters are sometimes.

"Actually I left the scouting drones to surround the planet, and they will alert me to any Yautja based situations, my new friend, the Martian J'onn J'onzz, is an incredibly powerful and experienced telepath, he can tell that they are still on the planet, but cannot identify their exact position, most likely due to one of Dr. Dez's machinations. My ship can also get to earth in under an hour, and besides, they won't attack yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've already hunted Ju-kel once, she is very "grandiose" about winning, as you all saw during their trial, she will wait for earth to recover before she topples it to the **ground **and stands on the ashes. But I will **not **allow this, we will need more of these "super-heroes" to be prepared to resist them, so that I may kill them without any casualties."

"I agree." both the queen and her mother(Wolf's grandmother, and the former queen) stated at the same time, and was replied with

"What!? Why!?"

"Because Topaz, Wolf has seen them fight, he has felt their very souls resist against the invaders, and if what he says is true, they have built a watchtower out of mostly Human, and some Thanigarien, and Kryptonian technologies, imagine if we were to add some of our own materials and resources to the board." said the queen in a calming tone to her eldest child

"That sounds **sooo** cool! I wonder if their automated defense systems can be apart of a few ideas I've had!?" Squealed an absolutely nerdgasiming Spark, who stood at a solid eight feet and two inches, even though she was short for a female, and a bit hyper(though not to Ash's level) that was made up for, by being personally trained by all of her sisters, grandmother, and mother, but is also Wolf's absolute **favorite** younger sibling(as she likes to constantly brag to her fellow younger siblings, even if **she's** the youngest out of all of them),thus she gained training from him as well… even if the training she went through put her into the hospital. Her dreadlocks reach to her waist and are decorated as beautifully as you would expect of a princess, but due to her engineer/mad scientist nature, more than half of her hair "decorations" are dangerous weapons that she personally invented, with forest-greenish skin, a balanced figure, and cute lilac eyes, the only thing "strange" about her is the cybernetic limb, acting as her right arm. Due to a tragic accident when she was an infant, Spark grew up on the streets with only one arm and no parents, she began to adapt very well to her situation… so well in fact, that she hacked into the Palace's systems all the way to the kitchens, and was only caught when Wolf, along with his parents and siblings, had found her hiding in the fridge, with a bread-roll in her mouth, and a small picnic's worth of food in her skinny arm, shivering both in fear and cold.

Topaz is a myriad of colors as her name implies, but is mostly colored in different shades of blue, her dreadlocks reach to her waist as well, and is generally calm, cool, and collected… when her siblings (specifically Wolf) aren't involved of course. Though she may act like she hates her siblings(especially Wolf) she will **literally **order the destruction of entire planets if they are wrongfully harmed (she almost did it once). She is always the worst towards Wolf, because he always knows how to irritate her on purpose, and on accident, also because Wolf has had it the worst out off **all **of the adopted siblings, even just thinking about **what **happened to her little brother, nearly brings her to sobbing tears every time, and he was asking her to help **tell** other people who haven't even know him for a few **days**, about his darkest hours? At first, she wanted out right refuse to go, but.. She soon came to the realization that, he was **scared**(even if it was only minutely)on how his new friends would react to his dark beginnings, "***Huff*** Well… alright I'll go, just to make sure you don't shoot yourself in the face or something of the like." she agreed dejectedly

"Woohoo! An exploration/adventure/road trip! Did I ever tell you you're my most favorite sibling ever!?" squealed Spark.

"Not **nearly** as much as Wolf has heard it I bet."

_One Hour Later:_

"So, I'm thinking, we should **totally** have Wolf join our crew! I mean… we'd all probably either be dead right now, or we would have had to spend **way **more time fighting, **and **trying to clean up this mess." Proposed Flash to the rest of the now named and formed Justice League,

"I agree, he has some impressive technology to bring to the table, and has skills to contend with batman!" said Superman. (Don't even **bother** bat-god fan boys/girls, Wolf easily has more experience than Batman could **physically** get, and he **mostly** fights standard thugs or criminals like Joker, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Black mask, **none** of them have powers, and a experienced Predator/Yautja could take all of them down with **no** effort due to **biology,** **tech, **and the fact that a Yautja **won't **pull punches. *Huff*… Sorry bout' that)

"We don't even know what his people are like, for all we know they could be **cannibals**, also, how do we know that he was telling J'onn the truth about his "job"? For all we know, he could be **ten times **worse than them!" exclaimed Batman, the crazy conspiracy-theorist-child, trapped in a genius, billionaire, ninja's body. When suddenly, they received a strange message at the main communications console from an unknown source, they quickly followed the directions of "look out the window" and saw Wolf's ship along with two slightly larger ones floating in space, after the heroes got over their surprise, they opened the main hangar doors for their newest friend and his allies.

As Wolf exited his ship which was situated in the middle of the three, they also noticed that the ship on the right had the **most** activity, as a matter of fact, the heroes were shocked to see the five aliens of his species, their very collected, and profffesional friend had brought, were pushing, shoving and arguing with each other in their own language like a group of giant, armored, siblings would. The heroes were stunned even more so, when they noticed the females reach up to twelve feet tall and still maintained not only a very muscled body, but a **very** womanly figure(Topaz) and one of the males came to about nine feet tall and looked mean enough to pile-drive Dark-side through a planet. However, they all stopped immediately to give a quick look around the Watchtower's hangar in slight interest, and quickly ran over to line up in front of the ship on the left, in a manner that reminded most of the heroes from earth of when Darth Vader disembarked from his own ship in the movies, when the ramp finished it's dissent, they saw someone who looked **far **to much like Wolf to simply be coincidence, even if he had lighter shades of color across his body, adding in the regal stance he had, along with the cloak across his shoulders when walking down the ramp, they assumed he was a king but, when he stopped at the bottom of the ramp, they realized they hadn't even met the **real **royalty inside that ship.

Then, when she finally did exit the ship,they all felt really… really… **really** small,(Like Lex Luthor's **self-esteem**/**penis**, small) Flash had to use his super-speed to check if he wet himself out of nervousness without anybody noticing(except Superman, but he wouldn't tell anyone). For Wonder Woman, who stood at six feet tall, was usually the same height as most men, and internally found it **hilarious **that the females appeared to be **double **the size of the males, too bad she was going to learn about female-on-male rape, and domestic abuse amongst the Yautja, and just how often that occurred. As she approached they noticed that her mask was of a completely different style/type in comparison to the others, composed of gold and seemingly blending with her golden colored skin, she was as regal, as she was powerful… as beautiful, as she was terrifying.

She now stood only a few feet away, when suddenly, "I hope that the arrival of myself, and my children, has not interrupted any thing of importance." She spoke almost perfect English, her voice was both husky, experienced, and confidant, but also sly and somewhat mischievous. Flash, ever the quick thinker, zips in front of her and preforms a bow **so **comical, it takes **all** of the younger siblings control of themselves to not move even a finger(otherwise they'd burst out laughing,)

"Of course not your majesty, in fact we were just talking about Wolf over there, and him possibly helping us out in the future. Uh… you **are** a queen right?" asked Flash, hoping to **not** make an ass of himself when he first meets an alien leader.

"***Chuckle***Yes I am, now let us discuss just what situations my son can assist your planet with." It took a couple seconds for the heroes to actually **process **that one.

"Wait! Son!?" they all exclaimed with disbelief, J'onn mostly because he saw some of Wolf's battles, and as a former parent… he wouldn't have let him leave his **bed**, much less, to other **planets **by himself and get into the situations that he did. Shiaira, because almost every prince she ever met was absolutely **useless **in a fight, but he could **annihilate **a small army, and John was running off of that same wavelength, Flash just thought that made his uber cool new friend, even cooler than he already was, Superman was rather neutral, but still found it entertaining that they had **two **members of royalty in their team, Batman was being as calculative as always, Diana was surprised that Wolf did not mention that he was royalty when they met, or after defeating the invaders,

"This is my husband, though his name is impossible to pronounce with your jaw structure, so you may call him, High-General Claw."

"Um… is he a king too or…" Flash is flopping helplessly at this point, as he doesn't understand how their government works.

"No, you see, there is **only **a queen, men are **very** restricted in most cases, even for owning a business, much-less an entire **empire**."

"Uhhh… okey, doakey then"

_ Conference Room:_

Soon, our strange, but lovable, Yautja family had removed their bio-masks. Wolf was the last to do so, and weren't the heroes surprised to find that two of the queens five children were **completely Human**, but had never been to earth before(the other human was back home, "holding down the fort"). After explaining that their reactions to the whole mandible thing was not **nearly **as negative as it could/would usually be, especially since they only ever use them for communication, then… they saw Wolf's face, and it was beyond strange… it was a **perfect **blend between a Yautja and a Human, mandibles in the same position over the cheeks, smaller forehead, normally positioned nose, eyes, and ears, and a **very **strong looking jaw. They finally noticed his eyes. They were black where the whites should be, and an almost glowing golden color in the iris.

"Please understand that my son's past is… difficult to describe, both in it's intricacy... and emotionally for us, so if we may J'onn J'onnz, would you be able to connect all of us to his mind, to make this all the more simple?"

"Of course your highness." Very quickly, our heroes found themselves inside a limitless, blank white space with their new friend's family,

"So uhh… what happens now?" Asked Flash uncertainly

"Now? Now you will live his life... through his eyes." the heroes found **that **sentence quite ominous. They were then proven correct, as they began to experience his memories.

Growing from a tube along with one-hundred others.

Being born without a name.

The constant tests to prove if he was "**perfect**" or not.

They felt both his remorse about killing his brethren, and his sadistic/masochistic/erotic **glee**.

They felt the pain he felt, when having certain sets of his tendons cut, and then be forced to perform "tendon dependent" actions, to test his "conviction for the cause".

They felt the white hot, non-magnetic metal, become permanently grafted to every **inch **of his skeleton... all so he would be "unbreakable".

They experienced the tests that used flamethrowers, explosives, mines, poison, blades, batons, and even being **mauled **by **horrible **black colored monsters that had **acid **for blood!

They felt both his joy, his sorrow, and his terror, when he was rescued by his future father, who killed half of the workers, and half of the escaped, (and violent) subjects/psychos in the facility. (Wolf had already killed the other two halves)

They felt his persecution from **both **Humans and Yautja, due to being a "Freakish-science-project."

They understood the love for his family and how he would kill **anything or anyone **for them, and even **die **for them.

They knew down to their very **souls, **about every "hunt-gone-wrong", every "rescue mission-turned-disaster", every peaceful day that was burnt to ashes.

They also found his victories to be beyond inspiring, they saw him defeat the evil doctor, Dr. Tra'ger(crappy Outlast references! Wahoo!) who had created him, legendary monsters, power hungry dictators, world conquerors. They saw him fight against an **army **for **days **in a dangerous jungle. They even saw him defeat a metaphysical representation, of his own negative thoughts and emotions.

The most **shocking **revelation to the heroes however… was the fact that in his people's life spans, he was barely **twenty**, at almost two-hundred years old,

_ "By his people's standards he's only a few years older than Kara."_

_ "He's about the same age as Oracle, and Nightwing."_(I know what some of you will say about Batgirl-Barbra Gordon being the **best** Batgirl, but… I have **big plans** for the worlds **sexiest **wheelchair babe, also… I really like Cassandra Cain as Batgirl/BlackBat) and before they knew it, they were back in their seats at the table, each one(except for Batman of course) with tears in their eyes that threatened to spill out from both the tragic stories they experienced, and the pain they felt him endure.

"**Why**? Why do you do so much for us, and plan to do even more for us? What could we possibly offer you?" Asked Superman in pure bewilderment, wondering just **what** this young man was **made **of, to not literally **beg **for death, from the nightmares that he must **surely **have.

"I just want to help keep the world safe from people like… like **me**." Responded Wolf with so much brutal, unadulterated honesty, that even Batman knew he was telling the truth **without **having to interrogate him.

"At the start of my life, I was a monster... I enjoyed the death and destruction I caused to all things... to an almost addictive degree.

My life was **forfeit **when it started in that tube, I was cloned from a legendary warrior, who had brought true, everlasting peace, between **everyone **on our home planet, what **right **do I have to hold onto his blood as if it's my own!?

Sometimes when I sleep, I hear the callings, the call of **Savagery, Rage, Brutishness,** and the absolutely **Bestial **hunger!"

I am **not **better than those I kill… but I **do **try to be… I will try to rid the world of **sick**, **evil**, **destructive **people like me, even if that mission kills me... in mind, body, and soul." Everyone present could feel the pure determination in his words, they knew that what he said was an undeniable truth, they **saw it **from his own two eyes, he **was **a bad man, but he **still **tried to make the world a better place, as they had all seen personally, that he would suffer **any **type of pain if it meant that even just **one **person didn't have to.

Flash, who was always a big softie towards kids, and was always in touch with his emotional side, stood from his seat, sped around the table, and proceeded to hug the life out of a very surprised, and still sitting Wolf(who was still taller than him). The people present weren't really shocked, after all Flash was known for being a big supporter of the "Good Orphanages, for Better Kids" foundation for years.

"And **that** is why I will allow Wolf to stay." Quietly spoke the queen to Topaz,

"I can see what you mean... he can turn almost anyone into a permanent friend with that brutal honesty of his. They are going to do great things, I can see it."

"That is **also** why you, and Spark, will be staying here after I leave." replied the queen slyly, waiting for her eldest daughter to realize what she said.

"Yep... Wait, What!?"

**Finally! It's done!(doves start flying in formation out of nowhere, and the sun begins to take on a biblical look) But on to info **

_**First**_**: the JL is not yet "Formed", as we still need to add in the scondary OC, **

_**2**_**: Wolf **_**will **_**be the most experienced member of the team, due to the fact that J'onn only fought in 1 war in his entire life, and some heroes on the team will come to him for advice due to that experience. **

_**3**_**: Yautja tech is more for combat or other such things, while they don't have teleporters… they don't really need them either, as their med/weapons/exploration technology is beyond almost anyone, and besides... who would be stupid enough to teleport onto their planets to attack to attack them up close? **

_**4**_**:** **all opinions are welcome to the story, **_**even **_**the negative ones, so **_**no **_**flame wars! **

** Again, please go check out NeoNazo's story, I think you'll like it, I certainly did! **


	6. The Fearsome Freak-some

**(Word= **emphasis on the word**)**

**(**_Word_thoughts**)**

**(*Word*= **sounds)

** Ladies and gentlemen, the moment that you've all(probably) been waiting for is here! Our newest OC is here and they're ready to party, our beloved main character Wolf, and his youngest sister Spark, will team up with our shiny OC and a lucky, and totally ****badass**** original character of the DC character rosters, and happens to be the template to my favorite member of the Watchmen. If you don't know who I'm talking about, then answer me this simple question. "What is the true purpose of a heroes mask?" **

**The Beginning of…****The Fearsome Freak-some**

We begin right where we last left off... with Flash hugging Wolf like a giant, masterfully hunting, psychopathic, inter-galactic, plushy. After Flash said that Wolf's skin was surprisingly soft, and smooth for a lizard looking alien, the royal family began to try and explain their planets origins, but simply decided to show the heroes a first contact package video/montage/artistic film, that was to be used to when first meeting a species that couldn't understand their language. They first began to hear people humming…

** (if you want some music to go along with the first half of this short intro, you should look up Peter Hollens performing the Civilization IV theme "Baba Yetu".****To get a bit of scope, and to understand that the Yautja are very connected to their roots… also I just really like the song. **

** If you would like a visual reference, then you could watch Dan Bull's own "Civilization rap" , as it is generally in the same format as what I'm trying to describe. Let me know if I did a good job on it.)**

They hear what sounds like a maraca, and several more people humming than before, a man begins to sing, and is soon joined by several different voices.

They see the beginnings of the species, evolving from a creature that resembled a mix between a chimpanzee, and a reptile.

They see their people discover fire, and begin to use their impressive minds to conquer the very similar, but **vastly **more dangerous world.

They feel pure shock when they see the Yautja meet **Humans, **real… living… humans on a alien planet, many years before even the **dinosaurs **existed on Earth.

Before the heroes could question this however, they notice that the aliens(both Human and Yautja) form from large tribes, and come together into large "villages", though the heroes felt that name would be insulting… considering that the "villages" could be equal to large towns.

They saw how men on the planet were treated, both Human, and Yautja, due to the fact that even the Human females were at least a foot taller than most males(and was compounded by the fact that six feet tall would be the **minimum **for human adults on the planet).

They saw how some countries began to prosper… and how others failed horribly. They witnessed the development of the successful countries, and how each one was as unique as Earth's own, some were declaring themselves "Queens", many men were enslaved, and the females treated them quite terrifyingly.

They saw an era of feudalism, where constant wars were fought with an alarming frequency, if you didn't know that was **how** a planet developed.

A medieval age that allowed a smaller scope of "Queens" that ruled, and how the people had developed through out that time... amazingly enough, the fact that they had real magic was not surprising… but the fact that they **embraced **the magic that some wielded, as gifts from their gods… who appeared to be **very **real.

They found it somewhat horrifying that men were treated **far **worse than women had on Earth during almost any time in history, and were little more than **playthings, **to be toyed with until they got bored, ironically enough, almost any kingdom's military was composed of at least sixty, to seventy percent males. Surprisingly, there was very little racial strife between Humans and Yautja, mostly because both groups happened to be very similar.

The heroes soon began a trip through an alien renascence, and were openly gawking at the beautiful art, music, and stories, the scientists of that time were **not **shunned for their ideas of… well… science like most would expect, the people simply jotted it down as a more in-depth look at what their gods had created, they had done something few Earthlings have ever **dared **to do, combine **science **and **religion **into **one **entity, to ensure that neither one could hate the other, which would make a **negative **form of diversity.

Space was soon examined with much more scrutiny/curiosity than ever before, the settlers were soon covering every part of the globe and setting even more records for their people.

Country numbers soon began to dwindle and were either destroyed or absorbed, leaving only a large handful left in comparison to earths **many **countries.

A world of wonder, plundered, but nature shows that you should expect no less, the heroes were struck by the realization that this was simply the planet in it's natal stages of industrialization, their many previous achievements were **nothing **but child's play compared to their **colossal **school of thought.

They set the clouds ablaze with fossil fuels, and soon discovered how to **really **implement infinite electricity.

They developed engines, cinema, television, and telecoms, and the world began to enter a period that was very similar to the "Roaring 20's".

Soon after, a unfortunately **very **Hitler like Yautja woman came to the forefront, she began to preach the annihilation of men and their "useless and destructive ways" despite the fact, that they had only ever served their "masters" with almost no resistance.

Millions began to rally to her call, it started slowly, only a few men would go missing, then came the curfews, then the "re-positioning of business assets", then blatant kidnappings, and finally… the discovery of death camps.

Other countries were soon targeted and were given a simple choice, "give up all the men" or "war" events afterwards soon began to devolve/develop like a mix between World War II, and the moral revolution of Martin Luther King(only it's about gender, not race).

All of this was led by one man, and his looks were absolutely **eerie **when compared to Wolf.

This man successfully defeated **both** the gender mistreatment, **and** the alien Nazis from "Fuck-up your planet-vill".

He soon brought the world together under one group, on his death bed he suggested that his daughter become the temporary leader, at least until they could find a more permanent government type, or solution…

She was immediately named "The One **True **Queen" a day after his funeral, which was also, funnily enough, on his birthday(which quickly became a holiday).

The lives of men, became slightly better, and soon, they looked towards space.

Our beloved heroes watched as they met many different species, saw many different planets, and soon, our heroes discovered the origins of Humanity on Earth.

It was just a simple act of leaving some underdeveloped animals on Earth by some poachers, so that they could have **unique**, and potentially **dangerous** creatures to hunt. Unfortunately for them, they had left several animals that would evolve into the primates that they knew today, which would then evolve into people. The entire history of Earth was the product of a mostly, idiotic, **accident**, thousands of years before the cave-men even evolved into existence.

They saw many important events, and eventually reached the point where Wolf was discovered, and adopted.

He quickly became a media goldmine, after all… it's not everyday that a walking **insult** to their peoples savior... was adopted by one of histories **most **beloved queens, and one of **the most** respected of any High Generals.

The video also showed the immediate reaction of the populous,which was **really** negative, and soon showed his bravery in standing against an entire army of pirates, who happened to be invading an allied species' outpost.

Wolf and Claw had gone there to check out a unique, but **very** dangerous element that was discovered on the planet.

Even though he had brutalized the small army in some of the most depraved ways, the reactions to his heroism was felt around the empire, they even took his suggestion of doubling patrols in **every **sector of empire space.

His standing began to improve with every "impossible" feat that he preformed in the name of peace, and justice.

The public began to develop a fan base for him, composed of almost **anyone**, from any profession. Wolf soon gained an infamy among criminals, and hero worship from everyone else, (not un-like a mix between Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee), due to the fact that he was so **incredible**, at such a young age.

Several clips mentioned each of the Queen's children… and as it would turn out(aside from Wolf and Topaz, as they were never recorded performing) they all had very remarkable musical talent, and they are one of the most loved rock bands of today.

The video led up to only a few days ago, when the four psychopaths had escaped and blazed their way towards earth, leaving behind a trail of bodies.

"Will this suffice as a introduction from our people, to yours?" inquired the queen to the heroes. They were all a bit impressed with how far they had come, and had thoroughly enjoyed the short film… well... all except Wonder Woman.

She was thoroughly horrified that women of **two **different species were worse in terms of giving rights,(and treatment of the opposite sex) than the men that her friend Artemis and her sister Alexa, had been enslaved by, before they were rescued by the amazons... she was also shocked that while, the gods she worshiped did influence Earth... they did not create Humans, at least… not **her **gods, she then wondered what her fellow amazon's reactions would be.

She knew that her sister Donna would be surprised, but ultimately, intrigued. Her adopted sister Aresia would more than likely change her violent outlook on men quite quickly after seeing the male slaves be sexually **mutilated,** all for sick amusement. Her own mother would more than likely love to meet a queen as strong as Wolf's mother, and to see just **why**, that even now, even when the men's rights are **still** restricted in some areas of life, that they are so **docile **and willing to please.

"Uhh… yep, I think that will do just fine." replied an awed Flash

_ New York, half an hour later:_

We soon find our alien protagonist searching around the city of New York, it was known as "the city that never sleeps", due to the large amount of people that constantly work inside of it, and it was growing every day, though Wolf still didn't understand why they called it the big apple. The reason he was in this city was twofold, the first: because the U.N was located here, and second: his drones detected small pings of Yautja technology, specifically a wrist computer's cloaking command button was pressed. Ju-kel may have been a genius in almost **any **field, but even she **paled **in comparison to the combined knowledge of Topaz, and Spark. It was just Wolf and his youngest sister, (who was **quite** excited to be on earth) and she began reading up on the history of the city, and found that there was currently two super "heroes" currently calling the city home.

The first was a man known to wear a trench coat, suit, and fedora, all in blue and wore a strange mask of materials and chemicals that Spark began to list off like lottery numbers. He was known for being somewhat brutal towards crime, but was not a "known" murderer... but was suspected of being the start of two lynch mobs against two child rapists/murderers, he was mainly supported by the people and police surprisingly enough.

The second had just arrived to the spotlight only a few weeks before the invasion.

A man by the name of **David Roche**, who was attacked by a... now I need you to listen carefully here... **passenger-bus sized, radioactive cockroach!**

He used to work at the nuclear power plant at the edge of the city. Apparently one of the private companies, who had owned/built most of the building previous to the city, had disposed of several large **ingots** worth of **radioactive** wastes, by simply having buried it into the ground. This led to several of the **lucky** bugs becoming doused in the deadly material, and a few years later... broke free from the ground in a radiation induced blood-lust.

David Roche was a simple young man of an average background, his father was the son of a French immigrant who had come to America during his youth. David speaks both English and French fluently, but has always excelled in the sciences, specializing in radiation and matter/mass/speed sciences.

David went to Harvard, riding on **both** his boxing and wrestling scholarships, his **great** test scores, **and** his incredibly high IQ.

Even though he only stood at five foot three, he was one of the **most** effective American heavy-weight boxers **and **wrestlers, with an almost **mythical **win-loss record only seen during the time of the superhero Wildcat(Who he had the honor of fighting and **tying **with, during an "old-vs-new" publicity match). David was actually the last person to be attacked by last giant roach, and he certainly wasn't unnoticed when he was attacked.

After all… when a bus sized insect bites into your midsection, and begins to slam you into the nearest solid surface like a dog with a squirrel, or a shark with a baby seal, while you begin to let out yells that sound oddly like the Wilhelm scream…(the medical staff took to calling him that after seeing the video.) your co-workers tend to notice, and point the national guard in the right direction.

Fortunately for him, the security video was posted onto Youtube, and a investigation of the plant's previous owners proved the **very **high possibility, that this was a potential **giant-bug** **invasion**, waiting to happen all across the **country.** So David's parents decided to sue that company.

"What company?" you may ask… two words… **Lex Corp.**

Due to the overwhelming evidence, and the fact that the lawyer was **very **good at their job... Lex Corp. couldn't do **anything** to stop them from taking everything they could want(along with the families of other survivors and the deceased).

It's a good thing for Luthor that David doesn't hold a grudge… so he decided to only take **one billion dollars,** and let the other families have at it... they practically **ripped **the company apart. It's estimated that even **twenty years** from now... Lex Luthor will still be a laughing stock to almost every major company… Bill Gates can't even say his **name** without nearly pissing himself in pure laughter.

Some criminals had been reported to have been beaten-up by a "bug man", some assumed it was David, weather because of the money for tech to "give" him superpowers, or the giant roach's mauling, but no conclusive evidence was found, and honestly nobody would even bother to, after all… billions of dollars, and being a walking freak-show didn't really give you a lot of things to do that were fun.

Wolf knew that his older sister would be mad at him if he was late, but he knew that if he had a good reason, she wouldn't punch him in the stomach like she usually does… maybe… probably… hopefully. They were just about to head back to the embassy building, when they heard the sounds of a fight in a nearby alleyway, they both immediately prepared to fight a Yautja psychopath, and hoped that it wasn't the behemoth of a man Zang-chuff. They arrived to the surprising sight of The Question, squaring off against several thugs, both alien hunters were just content to watch the skills being displayed by the worlds most iconic detective(aside from Batman, he comes in at number two on the list, Batman's at the top obviously) and were even more surprised, when a speeding blur came down the alley, and snapped out a kidney-shot to one of the bigger thugs that was wielding a crowbar... about to scramble The Questions brains. The man went down like a sack of bricks, more than likely going to be urinating mostly blood for the next few days. The Question simply nodded his head to his fellow New Yorker and fellow hero in a way of thanks.

David wore a spandex suit that covered his whole body, but seemed to be based off the design of his wrestling singlet, which was several shades of dark brown, with grey aligning with the ribs, he wore what looked like a mix between sun-glasses and swimming goggles, and came equipped with a re-breather mask covering his lower face, and was used for when he would run at high speeds. His hair is in a generally **normal** messy shaping, but has two "antennae" of hair, coming up from the front of his hairline. His belt is sparse, but dose have pockets, and does seem to have some form of equipment.

Soon, the street thugs had been **thoroughly** bitch-slapped into sleepy-time, and both heroes began having a short conversation on where the crimes seemed to be the worst for the day. At that moment... our two hunters noticed the three red dots that slowly traveled from the concrete, up to David's leg… it was a pattern they knew very well... the pattern of a plasma caster.

Due to being half cockroach now, David could sense the distortions and pressure of **very **high heat in the air behind him, turning quickly he prepared to combat his stealthy opponent, and quickly realized **why** Question hadn't warned him… his enemy was invisible! The only thing the two heroes could see… was the small glowing blue ball of light aimed right at David, suddenly, the new hero felt like he was going to be pushed by an unknown force, and boy was it a force!

He was sent flying into the wall next him, as was Question, the blue ball of light slammed against the ground and managed to crush, and melt the ground at the same time. _"The only thing I know that can do __**that**_**_…_**_is either plasma, or some alien equivalent. But plasma weapons aren't even in the **theoretical** stage. Just __**what **__are we dealing with here?"_ internally questioned David, he soon felt what he imagined to be a large foot "**nudging**" both Question and himself backwards… with the force of a two handed **shove!** Both of the men soon noticed the **barest** sense of an outline around two colossal figures, easily standing above Question's impressive six foot seven,

Wolf was not happy… **not**… **at **…**all**… It just **had** to be Bur-ra'cha... who was a bezerker in the most **pure** form.

But that didn't mean that she had no fighting skill… far from it, she was incredibly skilled... and was the only person in the **galaxy** that could rival him in terms of pain tolerance. She stood at a standard nine feet, and was as horrifying as your worst nightmares, metal teeth like a piranha, and blades built into her arms... she was deadly, crafty, **sick...** and absolutely **loved **to cause people pain, almost as much as she likes to receive it. After lightly shoving the insect based hero aside, he soon switched his visor mode to one that can find a cloaked specimen, the battle was underway! ***Crash!* *Slam!* *Kertchhing!* **Wolf began to doge, slice, and kick away at his opponent, she was more flexible to be sure, but he was more powerful, and had a **very **large arsenal, now… he just needed to get the electrical box behind him into position.

** *Kertchhing!* *Zap!* **

He had done it! Her cloaking system was now compromised temporally, both quickly noticed that the two strange humans had stayed, and she began to move towards them, but Wolf jumped between them, squatting, arms splayed out to both sides, challenging her. They clashed blades several times, and soon, were caught in a stalemate of strength that Wolf was quickly winning, and then…

** *Bang!* **

As it turns out… The Question carries a High powered revolver inside his jacket, even though the bullet only grazed her ribs... she flinched **just** enough, that Wolf soon gained the leverage to lift her over his head, and throw her into a passing city bus. The fight soon took to the streets, Spark was running damage control by saving civilians, and shooting electrical bolts directly around her, along with Question.

David was delivering speedy hit and run punches, even though he felt like he was punching a **brick wall**, he could still see that they **did** distract her and cause her pain, which was all he needed to do, as Wolf soon began to deliver bone rattling blows, that actually managed to overpower the rest of the sounds on that city block.

They all worked in perfect synchronous… as if they had been fighting side by side for decades, but soon... our alien psycho decided to be cheep little bitch about loosing, and destroyed a supporting wall to a restaurant, our two alien siblings sprang into action, they immediately held up the wall, with the only actual **strain **in the job, being that the wall could fall apart into **multiple **pieces.

The Question and David quickly and efficiently, removed the people from the danger zone, soon people began to crowd around them, and shockingly… they began to clap, clapping turned into positive words, words turned into cheers, and eventually… they were being treated like they had just saved the world.

Suddenly a beautiful, ebony haired woman, in a stylistic purple business top and white skirt, pushed to the forefront of the **still **growing crowed and asked "Excuse me!? Over here!? Lois Lane of The **Daily Planet!** Can you tell me your names!?"

"The names of my sister and I will be revealed at the United Nations assembly." Said Wolf calmly, many people present, were surprised by how deep his voice was, she then quickly turned to David in order to keep her momentum.

"I'm sorry but, I've never seen or heard of you before, Who might you be?" she inquired honestly.

"Well I'm actually **very **new to being a superhero, but you can call me… **Rad-Roach**."

** Wow! That took longer than I thought. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment as they do help me make the story better.**

**The Answer to the question was: "Anonymity… anyone could be under this mask… young or old, man or woman, black or white, rich or poor." **


	7. Diplomatic Immunity Bitch!

** Sorry that its been so long since posted anything, but I have good reasons… if I could actually name any (I'm just easily distracted). This chapter will be the introduction of the Justice League, The Question, Rad-Roach, and of course our Yautja friends to the world. This chapter will probably be the shortest in the entire story, except for the prologue, which was more of an info dump for the people that aren't familiar with the Predator lore. **

** Some would question how Wolf can get away with killing several of the criminals in the DC universe, (which he will!) and not get a slap on the wrist from Earths governments… Well, I think the title may hold the answers you seek.**

**(Word = **emphasize the word)

_("Word" _= Thinking)

(_Word: _= Place and times)

**(****Word** = Titles and written words)

( (Word) = small notes, and side-set text)

**Diplomatic Immunity, Bitch!**

_ The New York street, where we last left off:_

_ Lunch Time:_

_ Embassy meeting in five minutes:_

"We need to talk." was the first thing the two New York heroes heard come from their strange friend's mouth… at least they **hoped **that he had a mouth. Before they could question their new friend on that line of thought, especially with close to at least a hundred civilians around… several of them with news cameras and smart phones, they had been grabbed by the shoulders, and were on the exciting, free ride, of a Yautja's almost **impossibly **powerful leg muscles. The two socially awkward heroes were being carried in an under the arm fashion, like a bag full of midterm exams, directly towards the U.N.'s embassy building. Once they had been brought through security, they found themselves surrounded by the heroes who saved Earth from the invasion, and they both were a bit intimidated, as well as awed by the giant, armored aliens standing beside their two, newly made battle-friends.

"What are they doing here?" asked the always polite Batman (heavy sarcasm was used that sentence... there were no survivors). The heroes had seen the battle just appear on television, but the fight was already over before they could even do anything about it. The founding members of the Justice League were internally surprised about seeing The Question standing next to Wolf, due in part to the fact, that he was generally considered completely insane, and Batman had already been planning on sharing notes with him over a few cases he was working on. (conspiracy theorizing, distrustful, detectives, absolutely **had **to stick together after all.)

"They just had an encounter with Bur-rak'cha, I thought it would be best if we were to include them into our little group." Wolf replied, confusing the heroes further.

"Why? I mean sure they helped fight here in New York, but they didn't even know what was going on a few days ago. Besides, they aren't founding members… or did I miss a League ranking system discussion when I was in the bathroom?" asked Flash with honest befuddlement.

"Firstly Flash: They will now be targeted by Bur-rak'cha, and by extension… the rest of the convicts, just for daring to fight them, this includes **any**, and **all **of their families, which we are best suited to protect.

Secondly: they were instrumental in the defense of New York, and both have the potential to become powerful defenders of this planet.

Thirdly: I believe that a ranking system would simplify, or even eliminate the problem of trying to memorize the exact time a person joined, in order to determine who has command when **we **aren't present." replied Wolf quickly and decidedly. "The ranking system would be as follows:

** Founding members,**

** Senior members,**

** Junior Members,**

** New Members, **

** Temporary members,** and finally,

** Potential members.**

This system would still allow effective. and concise leadership to continue, if anything were to happen to us, as well as adding to our credibility…

If a new member were to commit a horrible crime, or display **gross **incompetence… they could be quickly voted out, and we could state that the negative actions of a **few**, do not represent **all **of the League. This will also allow for us to manage criminal, and disaster incidents, with **far **more efficiency if we include hero classifications." (Wolf may be a hero… but he is still very analytic, easily on par with Batman in that regard, he has personal experience with being blamed for failure of his commanding officers, and even his fellow soldiers, just because he happened to be on the same mission as them… so for several beginning chapters it will seem as if he would be trying to turn the group into the Justice Lords, but he is simply trying to "run a tight ship" as it were.)

"Hero classifications? What in Hera's name are those?" Questioned a curious, but confused Diana, never having heard such phrasing before.

"It would be how we know which people to send and go deal with certain baddies, like how Batman, Wolf, and J'onn are really stealthy, so they would be good for stealth missions… they would be classed as "infiltrators", you and Supey, would be great for fighting giant things so you guys would be classed as the "tanks" of the group, or holding heavy stuff up for Green Lantern and me to do "crowd control", Hawkgirl and Spark would be awesome for catching and finding the escaped baddies." Everyone except for the queens younger children and David (AKA: Rad-Roach), were surprised, and somewhat confused as to how Flash would know that. "I play a lot of video-games, and I am also an upper echelon level nerd. Therefore, I reserve the right to use nerd terminology at **any **given moment." said Flash with his arms crossed in a almost defensive manner.

"We will simply need to **"omit"** the fact that they did not assist us in the final battle against the invaders. I will simply state that they had been assisting me in the tracking of the prisoners. Theoretically, I could… as you would say, "deputize" them as Arbitrators until my mission is over." said Wolf, showing again to the heroes present that, while he **is **a dangerous killer **physically**… he was also incredibly intelligent when compared to most people. Soon after, the situation was explained to The Question, and Rad-Roach, they both quickly realized how precarious this situation was, when aliens tell the world that they are in mortal danger because of only **four **people. That, and the reveal of this **"Justice League"**, after all… it's not every day that a team of heroes comes together, **without **the name of the team being some variation of **"Teen ****T****itans"** which has been more or less, **exclusively **a team of teenage heroes/side kicks. (I will be including a few "new" members to the original "TT" line up… they will have Nightwing as a "Den-mother" along with Barbra Gordon, and will instead, have Tim Drake partake as a younger Red-Robin, in place of Dick from the cartoons/comics, along with Damien Wayne as the newest Robin.)

"Well, what are we standing around in a circle like a bunch of jack-asses for? Lets get this show on the road!" exclaimed Ash with all of the hyper movement, and fast paced speech that is associated with him, his statement caused groans of annoyance/disappointment from his family, at the fact that he had probably learned most mainstream Human languages in record time… including the vulgarity. Immediately after that, the assistant told them that the members were all present, and waiting for the "big news", the Justice League group (including Question and Rad- Roach) was the first to come from the green room, and the royal family had decided to wait in the hall (hidden of course), until the introduction of the Justice league was over with.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations, and the millions watching around the world, I am Superman, as some of you will know.

We have come before you today to give some great news… as well as some shocking news. With me on stage are the first members of a new group… I thought I could protect this world on my own, but I was just being naive. One person can't protect the entire Earth, and after the invaders were repelled, the people you see beside me, came to the conclusion that if **one **person can't do it… then maybe a **group **can!

We have coordinated our best technology and efforts together, and have come to the creation of a **global **super-hero group that does not ristrict itself to one city... or even one country. A group that we have decided to call… The Justice League!

The members are as follows... (from the far left of the line, to the right of Superman, who is standing in the center), Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Myself (Superman), Flash, The Question, Rad-Roach, Spark, Topaz, and finally Wolf. Some of these people are not of this world… but they are willing to fight and die for this planet, and it's people. Many of you are wondering just who, and what Wolf and his people are… and we will allow them to explain why they originally came to our planet." after that lengthy introduction by Superman, the royal family exited the hallway and were then in the center of the stage with the queen as the representative of their people.

The video that was shown to the Justice league, was shown to the U.N… which also includes everyone in the world with a television, or a smartphone/P.C. that could live stream. Wolf's profession was soon explained, and they quickly elaborated on just how dangerous the criminals were… they were literally the **worst** (most effective) criminals in almost a million years of crime statistics!

"Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, if you see any hint of these criminals in your vicinity, please alert the authorities and we will respond immediately, they are **not** to be trifled with, if you encounter them, do **not **try to fight… running is your **only **chance at survival. They **do not** show mercy, they **do not** show compassion, they **do not** **understand** fear, they are **ruthless** killers... and so, any methods that are implemented upon them... should simply be equated to the millions of deaths at their hands. **Do not** show them any weakness... or they will thrive off of it. "

"Any questions?" asked Wolf with so much intensity, that everyone felt like they were watching a alien invasion movie at it's most dramatic speech. After the explaining/boring stuff was out of the way, and every military personnel there finished drooling over the Yuatja tech, they soon came to the big issue with Earth's crime… Wolf's methods for dealing with them. Eventually the all of the nations came to an agreement over the fact that the Yautja siblings and Diana had diplomatic immunity, and that the **JL** could enter **any **nation they want and pretty much **do **whatever they wanted (within reason of course), just as long as one of them was apart of the ground team… Wolf then decided to leave a very special message.

"For those of you watching that wish to… push my boundaries, and try my patience… you will find that unlike the rest of my allies, that I am more than **willing** to kill you **pathetic** wastes of life... for the **betterment** of the world… you **will not **be remembered, you **will not **be protected, you **will not **escape punishment, and… **You. Will. Die.**

A death deserving of your own lack-of-worth… the **old** age of crime is over for Earth, and now begins a new era of prosperity… and that is by either **curing **the **disease** that has infested this world, or by **Cutting. It. Out.**

But do not fret ladies and gentlemen… for today is still a day of parties and celebration, enjoy yourselves and your families, but do remember… be vigilant, for the sake of your world." and with that… the two groups had walked off stage, not even answering a single question.

** Well… that took longer than I expected. Sorry about that, but the next chapter will take place before the episode "Blackest Night" but at least several weeks after the JL's introductions.**


	8. The Rules Have Changed

**Before we start… as I write this first un edited draft that I will edit after completion. **

** I just learned that the a personal Idol of mine has just passed away, he was a writer and voice actor for one of my most favorite companies, a small group of people in Texas called ****"Rooster Teeth" ****the man that passed away, was none other than Monty Ohm, and was an inspiration to a lot of people like us… He animated ****Red vs. Blue****, giving the already lively show… an even more human touch. He co**-**created an incredible series called ****RWBY****, and voiced a main character, he helped to deliver the American anime to Japan, due to it's incredible love and care. **

** The world has lost an honest and brilliant artist and I hope that people know about his contributions. When you talk to fellow nerds every ware, tell them of his passing, and introduce them to RWBY, a web-series that he considered to be his greatest masterpiece… an unfinished masterpiece… please remember him, and tell everyone that you know. **

**Thank you for your time, and God's speed Monty, you never stopped… that means that we, as your loyal fans, have **_**NO**_** right to do so either! **

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the next chapter, and we're going to see how the world reacts to a guy like Wolf being apart of the Justice League… and just how his policies will apply to the people's opinions of him. Hope you guy's like it, and please leave a comment because I'm kind of an attention whore like that. Love ya, you beautiful people!**

**(Words = **emphasize the word)

_("Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

**(****Words** = Titles and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

**(*Words***=sounds)

**The Rules Have Changed**

After Wolf had walked off-screen that day, the world had quickly gone silent… probably do too the fact that he just declared a war against all crime, and that casualties were actually **promised** by the alien cop/prince. Many people (criminals) had not taken his words seriously, some crime families for example… thought that he was all talk, but people like Lex Luthor knew that they were lucky to have even received a warning at all… when you declare a bloody, and murder filled **war, **on anybody committing to criminal activities… you do what you promise, and that means killing anybody who could give you crap. **Lex Corp**. suddenly began spending thousands on security measures for it's buildings, in some **vague **attempt at feeling safe from this alien, that was certainly **not **like Superman. Most dictatorships soon began pulling their forces back to their capitals, trying to keep the leader safe from the terrifying, diplomatically immune alien that was now on their planet.

_Gotham:_

_Night:_

_Diamond district/downtown:_

For the most part, the next two weeks were very tense… but very uneventful. Wolf had decided to study the villains that Batman cataloged… some might be wondering how he received these files… all he had to do was tell Batman….

"I don't trust you yet, so I will take this information and add it to your **own **file that I am making, along with **the rest **of the League members."

Tonight Wolf was trying to become acquainted with this city's structure… **and **to instill some fear into the criminal populace. Most would assume that Gotham is a crime ridden pit, but street crime is very rare, most normal crimes are rare in general.

You don't see any teens armed with handguns and stealing televisions, or robbing a gas station… you see armored men with assault rifles, and shotguns committing a burglary against a bank… or entire street gangs/crime families planting explosives on the subway, or people being mind controlled. Batman had accomplished one of the **biggest **things that few protectors can claim to achieve… get rid of **everyday **crime.

Wolf had managed to find some unfortunate souls, (drug pushers operating near a high school, that worked for a small man, with big money… named Cobelpot, aka: **The Penguin**) after following them to their meat packing factory/hide-out, what happened next? well…

Wolf decided to get "acquainted" with them… that little meeting ended with one of the men getting cut in half… down the middle, and the rest receiving injuries that would stay with/ruin them for life. Before he left however, he decided to expose the drugs that were hidden in the walls of their hide-out… and left a message scrawled in blood on the main wall, stating that…

"**Drug users never prosper." **

"**Spare the rod… Spoil the child"** and

"**Children are sacred."**

An hour later, a surprise drug bust had been executed on the building due to an anonymous tip from concerned neighboring businesses, and they found Wolf's **"friends" **squirming, and crying on the ground in pure fear, and bladder releasing pain, all except one… who happened to have a "splitting" headache.

Batman was, of course, **completely **pissed. But even **he **had to wonder in his more desperate moments, _"Just how much better could the world be, when crime knows that someone __**doesn't **__play with kid gloves, can get away with it, and is more than willing to play dirty to make the rest of the world clean?" _

Though he did tell the rest of his family, (Dick especially, since he was alone in Bludhaven on the weekdays… excluding Jason because **no one **knew where he was.) to **never **patrol without him from now on… due to the fact that he might kill them for fun… or more likely… challenge them to a spar, or try to influence their world views.

For the past five minutes Wolf had simply been listening to the police radio after hacking through the **Wayne enterprise's GCPD** radio security systems… until he noticed two fast moving figures upon the Gotham Museum's roof. It wasn't Batman and his youngest Robin/son, because they were on the other side of town, but they **were **fast, **and **acrobatic, so he decided to investigate, instead of sitting on his laurels all night.

_Gotham Museum of History:_

_Night:_

_Egyptian wing:_

Selina Kyle was a professional thief, and she was one of the best at it… the only person who had the same "drive" and "finesse" as her was a young teen named "**Red-X**", and if he didn't operate all the way in Jump city, she would have given him a few pointers on how to be the best he could be… it's an unspoken rule among thieves, to teach their younger generations after all. Tonight felt different for her however, she was simply taking her new roommate/partner-in-crime/adopted daughter, Kitrina Kyle (Formerly Falcone) out to a night on the town for some fun.

She had made it into the museum easily enough, but was disturbed by the police radio chatter that she was hearing in her cowl… someone, or better yet, **something **attacked a group of penguin's drug pushers/makers, and they were apparently, **very **bloody about it. Thankfully, it happened on the other side of the city, and even Batman's car would take more than a few minutes to get to the museum, what could possibly go wrong?

After they had "borrowed" the large Egyptian diamonds from the display case in a quick manner, they were just about to make their exit, when Kitrina walked right into… **nothing? **

***Umph!*** "Hey! What's going on?" the young girl asked with an understandably surprised expression. Catwoman used her incredible eyesight to catch the barely noticeable shimmer that surrounded the creature's body… similar to an outline in a cartoon, but much harder to catch.

"Thieves… tend to have their hands removed… but if you return those diamonds, You **might **be allowed to keep them." Wolf firmly stated, with his amusement showing in the fact that this woman was **supposed **to be the worlds **greatest **thief, and didn't even suspect that someone was behind her, but he knew that she was a person on the **very **short list of creatures who had beaten/escaped Batman **more **than once.

_ "Well… Crap!" _

Lamely thought both thieves, as they preformed several backwards handsprings, in order to gain some distance from the new adversary they would have to face. Wolf had calmly de-cloaked, and watched his new "sparring partners" with great interest, while simultaneously reading both of their files. Selina Kyle had not robbed a museum in almost two and a half years, do to her constant thefts from the rich and criminal. The small girl that was with her, was the heir to a **very **old, and **very **powerful crime family, but had nearly been killed by her own extended family, all in order to catch and kill Batman.

Wolf quickly decided that he would see if he could "acquiesce" their unique talents to his cause, but he did want to see what they could do. Before anything else happened, Catwoman had thrown down a smoke pellet that she had "borrowed" from Batman's belt, the femme fatales (though one **was **only eleven… so a "future femme fatale."… heh… alliteration for the win!) had quickly made their exit from the museum, and were hastily moving across the rooftops with a small bit of fear giving them extra speed. They most **certainly **recognized who was after them, and they knew just what had happened to the Penguin's goons, could happen to them just as easily… they had seen just a fraction of what he could do on TV.

They were not wrong in the concept of "**One **adept martial artist, and **one **beginner, taking on something that killed dangerous aliens, **and **people, for "shits n' giggles". being completely idiotic.

For almost twenty minutes Wolf had hunted, and terrified them with several recordings of taunts, begging, and terrified screams that he had stored in his bio-mask's databanks over the years. When they finally came to a stop, a few blocks from their penthouse apartment, they had quickly looked for several vantage points that he could watch/attack them from. They were too focused on that idea however… as the floor/roof they were standing on quickly opened as if someone had cut a large circle into it from below.

** *SHHLLLIIIP!* **

** "AAHH!" **

** *Crash!* **

** *Thump!* "Oomph!"**

** *Thump!* "Ooophf!"**

"What just happened Selina?" questioned the young girl, with her voice muffled by Catwoman's… ehem… "Sweater kittens". She happened to land atop the sexy thief, in a position that most men and women would **kill **to be in right now.

"I think we managed to get away with our lives, and the diamonds!" The voluptuous older thief replied, to the young girl.

"Actually you have fallen into a simple trap of my design… I must admit, for being standard humans, your skills and physical prowess are impressive… but impressive is not good enough." Said Wolf from the shadows of the empty **"For sale!" **apartment that they had chosen to rest at… or rather, rest above. The two criminals/anti-heroes, had decided that giving up would probably be the best option at the moment, as he wouldn't chase them almost **nine **city blocks, when he could have killed them in the museum with almost no true effort.

"I have proposition for you… if your willing your hear it, that is." Stated Wolf in a almost bored tone, all so that they would assume that he didn't really require their assistance/expertise.

"Well tall, dark, royal, and probably very handsome… This proposition would have to be worth something to both **you**, and **us**… and it would also have to be within reason for my partner and I, to be capable of accomplishing."

"I have no doubt of your abilities, or that of your young protégé, I am merely concerned with your sense of morality, and what actions you will take due to that morality." He responded, in a quick and concise fashion.

"I might not be a paragon of virtue, but I'm **not**, or will **ever **be, a murderer, without a **very **good reason. Let's not "beat around the bush" here… **what **exactly do you want from us?"

"Two things, the first: Do **not **get in my way, if I am setting aflame the building that you were planning a heist of with several criminals inside… you will instead, simply tell me what you want, and I shall deliver it to you. The second: you will do as I instruct, if I tell you to burglarize a wealthy tycoons' house, than you can infer that the man is worthy of your wrath, if I need you to spy on someone of suspicious caliber… then you do so **without **being detected, if I tell you to brutalize **every **rapist you see, until they are forced into a full-body cast for seven months… then you do so. In return for your services, you will be allowed to "keep what you catch", you will be supplied with armor, weapons, and equipment that is beyond anything you currently posses, you will be granted my protection from both heroes **and **criminals alike, and if you are in control of yourselves, I **may **consider expunging your criminal records, and suggest you both to the rest of the Justice League." Wolf's quick little statement practically **floored **both of the career cat-burglars, and they suddenly found their heads feeling like spinning tops.

"That's **it**? That's **all **you want us to do!? No breaking into the White House? No assassinating of African warlords? No sexual favors!?" exclaimed Catwoman, with **no **small amount of surprise… after all… she happened to be "Hot as fuck!"… in her own modest, and unbiased opinion of course.

"No, because I have no need for any form of relationship with anyone: sexual or otherwise. Also one of you is a **minor**, and if you even **suggest **such a heinous thing as that again, I **will **rip out your tongue." Replied Wolf in a obviously annoyed manner.

"All right, all right… so can we have a chance to think this over?" Selina questioned, fully expecting him to deny her that privilege.

"I actually have somewhere else to be at the present moment, and I am felling unusually generous tonight, so yes… you may. In order to contact me, simply use this." said Wolf, as he handed her what appeared to be the worlds sleekest Bluetooth, that has a direct connection to my mask, and has a several month long charge life… but I don't think that you would require that long… would you miss Kyle?" he said almost as if it wasn't a question, and just as quickly as he was standing there… he quickly turned invisible.

Just as Kitrina was about to try and jump up to the hole in the roof, she felt a ruffle of paper on her sleeve, and when she found the folded paper, she could read…

**"Please try to ensure that your mother returns those diamonds… and that she doesn't do **_**this **_**as training again."**

_ "Mother huh… well… I guess I coul-" _but her thoughts were broken off when Selina (who had been reading over her shoulder) decided to say… "Awww, you can call me mommy anytime you want kitten!"

_Gotham:_

_Night:_

_East harbor/warehouse yard:_

Jason Todd/Wayne had been in hiding for quite some time, almost three months… and he **hated **it. How bad he wanted to go back home, to see Alfred, Dick, Barbra, and most especially, **Bruce**. The man had taken him in when no one else would give him the time of day, he and Alfred had taught him that, pretending to be a high-class gentleman could be entertaining. Dick and Barbra were the kind of older siblings that people dreamed of having, always bailing him out of classes that he was too smart for, and cool as hell… and he nearly shot Dick in the face. Two months (almost three) ago, he had come back from dead thanks to a pool of magic Mountain Dew that was owned by Ra's al Gul. When he came back, he was feeling the only emotion he felt when he died, anger, rage, pure… unadulterated… **fury**! He had traveled all the way to Gotham, and he almost completed the mission that he set out to do… kill the Joker, the man who killed him. He had worn a red memory fabric over his face, stole two **very **heavy caliber pistols, found one of Bruce's spare belts… and attempted to kill the Joker during a hostage situation, when he saw his replacement, and the fact that the Joker hadn't been killed by his father… he just couldn't control himself. He started attacking the kid who probably needed Bruce just as much as he, he shot at Bruce, and Dick. He had a chance to kill Dick, his elder brother was on his back… and Jason realized that he, himself, and only himself, was the one that was making him do this, his own anger was making him attack his family. He ran as fast as his motorcycle could carry him, with tears of shame stinging his eyes… and so, he wound up here just waiting for one night without the nightmares of dying over and over. That's the moment when he heard some one with a deep, rough, and intimidating voice speak from the shadows.

"Jason Wayne… I have a proposition for you."

**Finally done, sorry about the wait!**

**As always, leave a comment, and point out any errors in the story so that I can fix them.**

**Any ****and ****all ****story suggestions will be taken into consideration.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
